Je suis leur père ?
by Tsuki SUMI
Summary: Naruto à quitté le village, pourquoi une telle décision ? Où est-il ? Que voulait-il cacher ? Désolé pour le résumé mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux sans trop en dévoiler .
1. Chapter 1

Titre :** Je suis…leur père ? **

Pairing : **A voir si je vous le dis il n'y a plus de surprise^^**

Rating : **M**

Résumé : Naruto à quitté le village, pourquoi une telle décision ? Où est-il ? Que voulait-il cacher ? Désolé pour le résumé mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux sans trop en dévoiler^^.

Note : **lemon entre hommes, il y en aura**, pour les réfractaire à ce style merci de passé votre chemin ainsi que les âmes sensibles ou trop jeunes.

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'histoire est à moi. **

Je ne sais pas à quelle vitesse je vais publier car d'une je suis maman, deux je cherche aussi du boulot et trois écrire et dessiner c'est encore plus long^^.

Ps : désolé pour les fautes de syntaxe et de grammaire j'ai toujours été une vraie quiche à l'école même dans ma langue natale.

**Petit message sur cette nouvelle fic : **

**Comme je l'avais dis voilà ma nouvelle fanfic qui sera en écrit et en dessins sur ma page facebook, les numéros inscris au long des écris ramène chacun à un croquis dans le dossier du nom de la fic dans un album photo de Facebook. En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vas ou pas, vos coms me font toujours plaisir et me permette d'évoluer au fils des pages. **

**Page facebook pour ceux qui ne l'on pas encore^^ elle est sur mon profil.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 1 : Se cacher****.**

Le kasekage se réveilla lentement, profitant de la chaleur dans son dos, un corps contre le sien, comme tous les matins depuis maintenant près de cinq ans. Il tenta de se dégager en douceur mais des bras enserrèrent sa taille et le souffle dans sur sa nuque se prononça. Il sourit et chuchota. **(0)**

-Il faut que je me lève.

Un « Hmm… » Protestataire se fit entendre dans son dos.

-Je reviens te réveiller pour le petit déjeuner.

-hmpff…

Gaara eu un petit pouffement à cette réponse mais fini par se dégager et se lever. Il enfila sa toge par-dessus son boxer, passa dans la salle de bain attenante pour se débarbouiller et revint dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de la forme endormi et déposa un baisé sur la tempe dépassant des draps avant de quitter la pièce.

En tant que chef de village il se faisait un devoir de toujours être le premier au boulot tous les matins, il se dirige donc dans son bureau pour reprendre son travail, là où il l'avait laissé la veille, il était encore très tôt, le soleil n'étant même pas encore levé.

Une heure plus tard un messager se présenta, une missive de Konoha entre les mains, qu'il lui remet et s'éclipse du bureau. L'air impassible à laissé place à un air plus soucieux. Ses yeux turquoises se ferment, il se prend l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et indexe, puis ses mains glissent dans ses cheveux, un soupir las franchi ses lèvres fines et pâles **(1).** Puis ses yeux se rouvrent, il ouvre un tiroir et y dépose le parchemin avant de se lever et de sortir du bureau, se dirigeant vers l'aile des chambres de son palais. Il s'arrête devant une porte et va pour l'ouvrir sans bruit, quand il entend.

-Entre parrain.

Il pénètre dans un appartement de la résidence, sourit en voyant le petit bonhomme qui lui à dit d'entré. Le petit homme de tout juste quatre ans à une chevelure rouge sang retenu et une queue de cheval haute sur le dessus de sa tête et deux mèches entourant son petit visage halé marqué de trois traits parallèles, ses grand yeux de la même couleur que sa tignasse regarde le Kasekage en souriant. Puis se précipite vers lui en tendant les bras en l'air **(2).**

-Bonjour parrain.

Gaara s'abaisse-le prends dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Bonjour Akira, où sont tes frères et sœur ?

-On est là parrain.

Le grand roux se tourne d'un quart avant de se faire littéralement assaillir par deux petites têtes ébène et un petit blond, plus loin une fillette attend patiemment son tour.

-Doucement les garçons, laissez moi le temps de m'assoir quand vous faites ça.

Le Kasekage se remit à genoux et embrassa chacun des petits ébènes, tout deux avaient les cheveux assez court et d'un noir intense, leur yeux étrangement vairon un œil bleu et un œil noir pour chacun d'entre eux, mais l'œil bleu à gauche pour l'un et à droite pour l'autre et trois traits parallèles sur leurs petites joues rondes **(3).** Gaara prit ensuite le petit blond aux reflets roux et aux yeux bleu **(4),** dans ses bras pour lui baisé le front également, puis tendit les bras à la fillette aux cheveux noirs, avec reflets rouge et aux yeux d'un violet magnifique **(5).** Elle s'avança pour recevoir son baisé à son tour et serra de ses petits bras le cou de son parrain.

-Où est Kaoru ?

-Il dort toujours, répondit la petite brunette.

-Papa n'est pas levé ? Lui dit le petit brun à l'œil bleu sur sa gauche.

-Oui Jiro, je vais le faire ?

-D'accord, répondit le second brun en repartant vers sa chambre.

Le kasekage sourit.

-Avec vous sur le dos ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il est du mal à se lever, Sho.

Le petit blond se mit à rire et la fillette prit la parole.

-Parrain ? Tu nous emmène avec papa aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien nous verrons ça ma grande, en attendant soyer sage, je vais voir votre père.

-Oui parrain répondirent-ils tous ensemble et Gaara se dirigeât dans un couloir menant aux chambres.

Arrivé devant la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra. Un corps musclé se dessina sous les draps couleur sable, Gaara se rapprocha pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit et se pencha au dessus du corps endormit. Deux bras l'enserrèrent et il se retrouva sur le dos, un corps halé et parfaitement dessiné au dessus du sien, deux prunelles d'un bleu de ciel d'été plongé dans ses turquoises et une chevelure hirsute et blonde courte en pique, encadrant le visage masculin et recouvrant également sa nuque en mèches plus longues. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres charnues, avant qu'il ne se penche pour venir les déposer sur les siennes. Les yeux de Gaara se fermèrent appréciant l'échange **(6).** Quand le blond mit fin au baisé, Gaara lui sourit mais plus tristement et fini par prendre la parole.

-Naruto, il faut que nous parlions.

Le susnommé soupira et s'affala sur le côté de Gaara, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller en prenant celui-ci dans ses bras puissants. Le Kasekage s'en amusa et se tourna sur le côté, venant caresser le dos nu du bout des doigts amenant la chair de poule au blond. Sortant les yeux perçant de l'oreiller **(7),** il entendit juste baragouiner dans la masse toujours sur sa bouche.

-mi mf pm ms mp epm s ma…

-Mais encore?

Il se redressa finalement sur les coudes.

-Si tu compte uniquement parler, ne fait pas ça.

Le kasekage pouffa, mais continua ses caresses aériennes, sachant que la suite n'allait pas être des plus sympathiques à entendre.

-J'ai reçu une missive de Konoha.

Le blond étrécit les yeux, perturbé par l'annonce.

-Une équipe de Konoha doit arriver dans la journée.

Naruto se redressa complètement, finissant par se lever seulement vêtu de son boxer rouge sang. Puis se tourna vers Gaara.

-Pour combien de temps ?

-Une semaine d'après la missive.

Il sortit du lit lui aussi et alla enlacer le blond en un étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante, Naruto posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami et soupira**. (8)**

-Quand serons-nous enfin tranquille ?

L'étreinte se resserra mais il ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Au bout d'un moment les deux adultes quittèrent la chambre, pour retourner dans le salon. Où les cinq bambins jouaient tranquillement. Quand leur père arriva ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, lui souhaitant le bonjour et voulant leurs bisous du matin. Après les accolades Naruto se dirigeât vers la cuisine et commença à remplir le plateau du nécessaire pour assouvir les estomacs de ses chers petits. Une fois le plateau remplit il alla le déposer sur la grande table du salon.

-Aller à table.

-Ouaiiiiii, cria le petit blond.

-Kin arrête de crier, le réprimanda la fillette.

-Ho ça va Kyoko.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir et le petit blond baissa la tête sur son bol que son père venait de lui servir.

C'est là qu'apparu une petite tignasse blanche aux reflets bleuté, qui leva vers son paternel des petits yeux bleu clair encore bien ensommeillés, qu'il frottait de ses petites mains. **(9)**

-Bonjour Kaoru, lui dit son père un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-'jour papa, parrain.

Gaara lui fit un sourire tendre et amusé de sa petite bouille endormie.

Naruto s'installa en bout de table et Gaara à l'autre bout, chacun devant un bol de café bien noir.

-Papa ? On va s'entrainer ce soir ?

-Oui Jiro, finissez le petit déjeuné et nous parton à l'académie, tu viens avec nous Gaa ?

-J'ai pas mal à faire ce matin, mais je vous rejoins ce soir pour l'entrainement, si je peux.

Naruto acquiesça et fini son bol. Une fois tout le monde rassasier et prêt, bento en main pour chacun, le père fit un henge, devenant un grand brun aux yeux vert et ils sortirent. **(10)**

Se rendant à l'académie, où les petits étaient déjà depuis plus de six mois, sous le nom de No Subaku pour ne pas révéler leur vrai nom et avaient le droit d'utiliser uniquement leur chacra et non celui de Kyubi légué par celui-ci, une part du démon étant dans chacun d'entre eux.

Il les embrassa chacun leur tour et les laissa filer retrouver leur professeur, lui se redirigeât vers ses appartement pour remplir la paperasse, que Gaara lui faisait faire pour l'occuper, c'était son petit boulot comme il le disait souvent. Il retourna les chercher le soir à leur sortie et ils prirent tous le chemin du terrain d'exercice.

L'entrainement se passa plutôt bien et à l'abri des regards comme d'habitude, les capacités des petits ne devaient pas éveiller les soupçons. Vu leurs niveaux et les techniques qu'ils métrisaient déjà mieux valait pour tous ne pas être vu. C'est donc dans un terrain éloigné des autres et entouré d'un kekkai qu'ils pouvaient donner libre cour à leur chacra.

Au bout de trois heures, Naruto les rassembla et ils prirent la direction du retour, les estomacs commençant à crier famine. C'est ce moment là que choisit l'équipe de Konoha pour arriver, le grand « brun » se détourna en vitesse, faisant entré ses enfants dans le palais de Suna. Il croisa Gaara, qui lui fit un signe de tête entendu en le voyant détaler suivit de sa marmaille.

Naruto arriva à son appartement, fit entrer les enfants et referma, s'adossant à la porte, il soupira de soulagement devant ses enfants qui avaient des mines soucieuses à le voir réagir comme ça. Naruto glissa contre la porte et fini les genoux repliés la tête appuyé contre. Kyoko avança vers son père et passa ses petits doigts dans la chevelure paternelle. Lui faisant relever la tête et croisant le regard de sa fille**(11)**, puis passant sur chaque visage de ses fils. Il leur sourit tendrement et se reprit en se redressant.

-C'est rien les enfants, papa est juste fatigué. Aller je vais faire à mangé, vous pouvez aller faire vos devoirs en attendant.

Les petits obéir sans rechigner, voyant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, même pour seulement quatre ans ils étaient bien plus éveillés et réfléchis que ceux de trois voir quatre ans de plus qu'eux. Ils étaient la plupart du temps bougeons et faisant toutes les bêtises possibles, mais savaient aussi voir et ressentir les choses comme des ninjas aguerris. Leur instinct bestial leur venant de Kurama aillant fait beaucoup en ce sens.

Naruto était en train de préparer le repas plonger dans ses pensées quand Akira et Kaoru se plantèrent à côté de lui et le regardèrent intensément. Le blond sentant les regards braqués sur lui fini par tourner la tête dans leur direction croisant le regard rouge et bleu de ses fils, en essayant de paraitre détendu, il leur sourit en les questionnant.

-Qu'y à t-il les garçons ?

-Papa pourquoi tu es triste ? Lui demanda Kaoru.

Naruto perdit son sourire et baissa la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, ça va passer. Vas…

-Nous aussi on le sent papa, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour faire face au petit blond qui se trouvait en avant des ses autres frères et sœur. Il resta bouche bé devant l'aplomb dont faisait preuve sa progéniture.

-Tu sais on sent que quelque chose est dangereux et que tu as peur.

Naruto se sentait complètement démunit devant les parole et les regards de ses six petits bouts, comment pouvait-il se laisser aller au point d'inquiéter autant ses enfants. Il se sentait minable, mais ne pouvait visiblement plus tout leur cacher et il devait s'expliquer avec eux. Naruto capitula.

-Nous devons parler les enfants. Venez.

Il alla s'installer sur le sofa au centre du salon et sa fille vint se mettre sur ses genoux alors que les cinq garçons s'installèrent sur le sol devant lui. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença d'une voix calme.

-Vous voyez, quand je sors je me transforme…

Les six petits acquiescèrent.

-Et bien, c'est que je me cache pour que certaines personnes ne me trouvent pas… Ils pensent que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal… et veulent m'attraper…

Les petites têtes acquiescèrent encore une fois.

-Je suis donc parti de mon village pour vous garder avec moi, mais mon village ne sait pas que je ne suis pas un méchant.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne leur dit pas papa ?

-Ce n'est pas si facile Jiro. Tu sais les adultes sont plus compliqués, mais vous devez faire attention aux personnes portant le bandeau de Konoha, vous avez déjà apprit les villages non ?

-Oui papa et moi je les connais tous, dit Kin tout fier.

-C'est très bien mon grand. Donc il y a des ninjas du village de Konoha cette semaine à Suna, il faudra être prudent et si vous les voyez aller vite voir, Moi, Gaara, Temari ou Kankuro, comprit ?

Les petites têtes acquiescèrent.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne sort de la chambre que quand tu te transforme papa ?

-Oui Kyoko, c'est pour ça, vous, ils ne vous connaissent pas donc ils ne peuvent pas vous reconnaitre mais pour moi c'est impossible de ne pas me reconnaitre.

Ils acquiescèrent, Naruto leur sourit et écarta les bras, tous se jetèrent sur lui et il tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Sous les rires, il fini par se détendre et retourna ensuite à ses fourneaux.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans événement notable, la petite routine était toujours de mise. Gaara se réveilla comme à son habitude, il avait le nez niché dans la gorge halé de Naruto** (12).** Il prit une grande inspiration, s'imprégnant de son odeur puis ouvrit les yeux reculant quelque peu son visage et regardant son ami dormir, les bras autour de sa taille se resserrèrent et le blond plongeât à son tour dans son cou. Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres pâles, le blond avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin quand il dormait. Sa musculature puissante et son dos large n'empêchait pas que la nuit il était vulnérable et avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il embrassa le haut du crâne du blond avant de se dégager avec toute la délicatesse possible pour ne pas réveiller le beau au bois dormant. Il sortit de la chambre sans un bruit après avoir enfilé une tunique et traversa le salon, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la petite frimousse halé se frotter les yeux en baillant.

-Akira qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout, il est encore tôt. Lui chuchota t-il en venant s'accroupir devant lui.

Le petit le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bonjour parrain. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Ho et il y avait quoi dans ce mauvais rêve ? Lui demanda t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Des méchants qui voulaient attraper papa et nous.

Gaara fronça les sourcils, soucieux des dire du petit rouquin. Mais ne voulant pas montrer son trouble il l'embrassa sur la joue et se redressa.

-Tu veux venir avec moi à mon bureau aujourd'hui, puisse que tu es debout et qu'il n'y à pas école aujourd'hui.

Le petit lui attrapa la jambe, en la serrant fort et secoua la tête frénétiquement. Le kasekage lui sourit.

-Alors va vite t'habiller je t'attends.

Le petit partit en courant et Gaara décida de se faire un café en attendant. Quand il vu une petite tête blonde arriver à son tour.

-Vous vous êtes donné le mot ce matin ?

-Bonjour parrain.

-Bonjour Kin. Tu veux venir au bureau avec moi toi aussi ?

Il se précipita ensuite sur lui en voyant son grand sourire apparaitre et étouffa de sa main le cri de joie du petit. Il le réprimanda d'un regard.

-Va t'habiller et en silence ne réveille pas les autres, comprit ?

Le petit hocha la tête et Gaara le libéra pour qu'il file se vêtir. Il croisa son frère qui revenait dans le salon, avant de regarder le grand roux d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci lui lança un regard d'excuse et ils attendirent le petit retardataire qui ne tarda pas. Le kasekage laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour Naruto et ils partirent.

Kin et Akira s'installèrent dans un coin du bureau avec des feuilles et des crayons qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux, pendant que Gaara se mettait à son siège pour travailler. Au bout d'une heure l'on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

Un grand brun entra.

-Gaara, une missive, tien.

-Merci Kankuro.

Il ne fit pas plus attention et replongeât dans sa paperasse. Les deux bambins se levèrent pour courir dans les bras du nouveau venu.

-TONTONNNN s'écria le petit blond.

-Bonjour tonton, lui dit Akira plus calmement.

Le brun se baissa pour les prendre chacun sur l'un de ses bras. Quand l'on refrappa à la porte.

-Entrez dit Gaara sans relever le nez.

-Bonjour Kasekage-sama.

Il releva le nez et vit l'équipe de Konoha. Si Gaara n'avait pas eu son faciès si stoïque, il serait devenu aussi blanc qu'une colombe.

-Bonjour. Qui a-t-il ?

-Nous voudrions vous demandez une faveur

-Dis moi Sakura.

Kankuro avait toujours les deux petits dans les bras, Akira regardait les nouveaux venus curieux après avoir vu leurs bandeaux de village et Kin avait toujours la tête dans le cou de son oncle. L'un des équipiers regarda les deux petits attentivement, s'attardant sur les joues du petit roux mais quand le petit blond tourna la tête pour les regarder et qu'il croisa ses yeux, il écarquilla les siens **(13).** Gaara eu un petit tic nerveux et s'adressa à Kankuro.

-Ramène les à Na…tsu, s'il te plait Kankuro.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier acquiesça avant de sortir. Les pupilles inquisitrices qui avait vu les petits en détail se reportèrent sur Gaara et il s'excusa avant de quitter les lieux, prétextant quelque chose à faire.

Kankuro raccompagna les enfants à leur père qui les accueilli d'un grand sourire et leur demanda si il s'était bien amusé. Les deux petits leur racontèrent, en omettant l'équipe de Konoha, ne voulant pas revoir leur père comme il y à quelques jours. Ils prirent le petits déjeuner tous ensemble et Naruto leur demanda d'allé jouer dans leur chambre et lui s'installa à son bureau remplissant de la paperasse pour Gaara. La journée se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, les petits étaient dans leurs chambres, sagement en train de jouer pendant que Naruto faisait un peu de rangement.

C'est à ce moment là, qu'il se rendit compte d'une présence vers sa fenêtre. Il tourna la tête et blêmi à vu d'œil, une sueur froide lui coulant le long de l'échine. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut du mal à déglutir, il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du couloir et s'y précipita pour refermer la porte y menant et s'y adossant. Ses crocs sortirent, ainsi que ses griffes, ses yeux passèrent au rouge orangé et ses pupilles se fendirent. **(14)**

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda Naruto les yeux toujours exorbités.

-Naruto calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-Comment, comment est ce possible ?

-Naruto s'il te plait calme toi, je peux tout expliquer mais calme toi.

Le blond sentit la porte derrière lui s'ouvrirent d'un coup et fut déséquilibré par la surprise et toujours sous le choc de la vision sous ses yeux. Il se retrouva les fesses à terre, les six petits placés devant lui, Aki en tête, tous revêtu du manteau orange de démon en position offensive.

Il se reprit bien vite et se replaça devant ses enfants.

-Comment ? Tu es… mort…

Les yeux de son opposant s'écarquillèrent quand il croisa ceux des enfants. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le pourquoi de cette réaction et vit les yeux des deux petits bruns du coin de l'œil. Il plaqua alors son visiteur au mur d'une clé de bras, mais celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance encaissant seulement le choc avec son autre main à plat devant son visage avant qu'il ne percute le mur de plein fouet. Il sentit le souffle chaud dans sa nuque avant que la voix grave de Naruto ne résonne à ses oreilles.

-Tu en as trop vu.

-Attend Naruto, je ne suis pas là pour ça, s'il te plait calme toi, je veux juste discuter…aie…s'il te plait.

Le blond en fureur, ne l'écoutait même pas et resserrait sa prise. C'est là que la voix de Kyoko lui parvint et qu'une petite main se posa sur son bras.

- Papa, calme toi, écoute-le.

Naruto tourna la tête regardant ses enfants qui n'avaient plus le manteau du démon mais sa fille avait encore les yeux rouge orangé **(15),** les petits bruns un œil orangé également et l'autre arborant un sharingan à deux virgules **(16),** comme ceux de Kin **(17),** Aki avait également les yeux de Kurama **(18)** et Kaoru avait les yeux resté bleu mais plus lumineux. **(19)**

-Allez dans une chambre et n'en sortez pas avant que je ne vous le dise.

Les petits acquiescèrent et se retirèrent. Naruto desserra sa prise en reculant et sous un soupir de soulagement du nouveau venu.

Celui-ci se retourna, s'adossant au mur.

-Tu as toujours une sacré poigne, lui dit-il en se massant le poigné puis l'épaule douloureuse.

- Comment peux-tu être… là ?

-Je suis aussi ravie de te revoir blondinet, mais c'est une longue histoire tu permets que l'on s'assoit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites moi tout^^. Ce doit être un peu confus avec les enfants au début mais vous allez vite vous y faire lol. Et les dessins aident un peu non ?**

**Naruto : -Non mais ça ne va pas bien ?**

**-Très bien et toi ?^^**

**Naruto : - Non mais franchement, tu me vois bien pouponner ?**

**-Ben écoute, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en sortir trop mal je trouve.**

**Naruto : « se prends l'arrête du nez » -Non mais en plus tu ne m'en fait pas faire un ou deux, Nonnnn, six d'un coup, non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête.**

**-Oui je me suis un peu lâché j'avoue^^, mais à chaque fois que j'en dessinais un, j'en avais un autre en tête en plus^^. Et puis arrête de râler, on verra bien dans les coms si ça plait ou pas.**

**Naruto : « se tourne vers les lecteurs » -Non mais dites lui vous qu'elle à abusé sur ce coup là, s'il vous plait aidez moi. « Les larmes aux bords des yeux »**

**-A bientôt tout le monde^^, dites moi tout.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2, mais les images ne sont pas encore fini donc il faudra être patient^^, j'espère qu'il vous plaira en tous les cas.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Parole de Naruto à Kurama._

**Parole de Kurama.**

**Chapitre 2 : Comment est-il possible?**

Le bond fit un signe du bras vers le canapé et ils allèrent s'y installer, l'un à côté de l'autre. Puis Naruto n'y teint plus.

- Comment peux-tu être en vie Neji ? Tu…Tu es mort… dans mes bras…

Les yeux pâles plongèrent dans les prunelles azur brillantes, au bord des larmes.

-Je… je t'ai vu mourir… ce jour là…

Une larme coula sur la joue halé et Neji y porta ça main pour l'effacer de son pousse en lui souriant gentiment.

-Ca va Naruto, je suis là maintenant et bien en vie. Le blond le prit dans ses bras avec force.

Il était tellement heureux de le revoir là et bien en vie, il avait tenté de le réanimer sur le champ de bataille, essayant de reproduire le procédé qu'il avait utilisé pour sauver Gai-sensei, grâce au mode Rikudo, mais rien n'y avait fait. Les bras du brun se refermèrent autour de son dos et une main apaisante passa et repassa dans son dos le temps qu'il lui fallu pour se reprendre et se calmer. Une fois qu'il eu versé toutes les larmes de soulagement qu'il pouvait, il se sortit de l'étreinte et s'essuya les yeux de sa manche, souriant, heureux de le revoir.

Neji attendit patiemment qu'il se reprenne et commença son récit.

-Voilà, tu vois quand tu as décidé de retiré les démons de ton corps, pour les réimplanter dans nos alliés ?

Le blond acquiesça en grimaçant, ne s'en souvenant que trop bien. Après la fin de la quatrième grande guerre ninja, il avait recherché des personnes de confiance dans toutes les nations, les réunissant et leur demandant leur consentement pour porter un démon pour s'allier à chacun d'eux et l'aider à maintenir la paix.

-Et bien dans le procédé ils ont décidé de tenter de me ramener, je porte Matatabi, le Nibi. Il à sut me ramener d'abord j'ai étais dans le coma et je me suis réveillé deux mois plus tard, mais tu avais déjà disparu… Donc me voilà de retour, lui dit-il en souriant. Et j'ai repris du service il y à trois ans après avoir fusionné avec Matatabi et être arrivé à métriser mon corps et mon nouveau chacra.

-Tu es vraiment un géni Neji, lui dit-il en ricanant, j'ai mis plusieurs années avant d'arriver à ton niveau.

Le sourire du blond étira le sien.

-Mais tu as le plus puissant de tous, lui rappela le brun.

Le blond se mit à rire un instant et fini par dire.

-Je suis réellement heureux de te revoir Neji.

Le jeune brun sentit son cœur accélérer devant le sourire éblouissant du kitsune.

-Je le suis aussi Naruto.

Et c'était vrai, Naruto avait tellement changé de choses dans sa vie, tout d'abord sa façon de voir les choses et d'appréhender l'avenir, puis de cela avait déroulé une réelle affection pour sa cousine et par-dessus tout une admiration immense pour le blond, comment ne pas être heureux de revoir la personne qui vous a fait tant de bien dans votre vie sans même le savoir. La personne pour laquelle vous avez même donné votre vie.

Neji planta son regard dans celui de Naruto.

-Et toi tu me raconte ? Ils sont à toi je suppose. Dit-il en désignant la porte du couloir.

Naruto hocha la tête, un air grave sur le visage.

-Si…si je te raconte… tu ne dois en parler à personne…

Le brun le regarda attentivement.

-Et tu ne pourras avoir aucune preuve de ce que je dis… et… et tu vas me prendre pour un fou…et…

-Naruto, arrête, je t'ai toujours cru et je ne te prendrais jamais pour un fou, loin de là. Le coupa Neji.

-Mais c'est complètement dingue et irréel…

-Naruto, je suis revenu à a vie grâce à l'implantation d'un démon, je pense que je suis bien placé pour croire à beaucoup de chose et tu es le ninja le plus imprévisible que le monde est porté, je me suis toujours attendu à tout avec toi, tu es né pour changer le monde et tu l'as même fait. Lui dit-il un sourire tendre sur le visage que Naruto ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

-ok.

Le blond se réinstalla dans l'assise du canapé avant de fixer ses pieds et commencer son récit à son tour.

-Tout à également commencé quand l'on m'a extrait les démons à part Kurama bien sur. La séance à était totalement épuisante, je n'étais pas vraiment conscient quand l'on me les à enlevé, trop affaibli, même la puissance du Rikudo n'avais pas suffit à me faire garder conscience. Je n'étais qu'à demi conscient quand l'on m'a fait quitter la salle de transfert, j'entendais des voix autour de moi mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux…

**Flash back.**

Des voix bourdonnent à mes oreilles.

-C'est le moment…

-Oui, nous allons lui implanter maintenant.

-Vous êtes sur ? Dans son état, je ne sais s'il pourra survivre.

-Faite ce qui était prévu.

-Bien Homura-sama.

J'étends que l'on prononce des signes, puis des mains se poser sur mon ventre, une vive douleur m'assaille, faisant courber mon corps, sans que j'en ai le contrôle. J'ai envie de crier mais ma voix ne sort pas. La douleur s'accroit, j'ai l'impression que mon corps se déchire en deux et que l'on fouille mes entrailles. Je ne parviens toujours pas à ouvrir les yeux.

-Vous êtes sur que la dose de calmant suffira à le maintenir en place ?

-Je n'en sais rien, croyez-vous que je fais vraiment cela tous les jours ?

-Surveillez vos paroles jeune homme.

L'autre ne répond pas et au bout d'un temps qui me paru interminable je sens que la douleur diminue petit à petit, ma respiration ce calme.

-Croyez-vous que ça à fonctionnez ?

-Je pense que oui, je ne l'ai pas inséminé directement car je pense que Kyubi aurait rejeté le procédé pour son hôte. Avec le seau que j'ai emprisonné dans sa chaire, il devrait pouvoir arriver à maturité pour qu'il soit opéré.

-Combien de temps, faut-il attendre ?

-D'après les écrits entre cinq à six mois.

-Une absence aussi longue de sa part va faire grand bruit dans Konoha.

-Je m'en charge.

-Vous êtes sur Koharu-sama ?

-Me croirais-tu incapable ?

-Je ne penserais jamais cela Koharu-sama.

-Bien, je te charge de le surveiller et n'oubli pas de le maintenir affaiblit, si sa force se réveille nous sommes fichu.

-Bien Koharu-sama.

Sur ses paroles j'entends des pas et une porte ce refermer, il n'y à plus que les pas de l'homme m'aillant fait quelque chose dont j'ignore quoi dans la pièce. Je l'entends se déplacer, pianoter sur des machines me donnant mal à la tête par leurs différents sons.

Je me retranche alors à l'intérieur de moi, cherchant Kurama. Je le retrouve dans la grande salle devant son ancienne cage, il est couché sur le flan et à l'air mal en point. Je m'approche et commence à caresser son immense museau en signe d'apaisement.

-_Comment vas-tu Kurama ?_

**-Comme tu le vois gamin, c'est loin d'être la grande forme, je n'ai pas mal, mais je suis vidé.**

Je me dis que de toute façon, il allait falloir réfléchir et voir la situation plus posément et mon cher démon avait souvent était là pour ça.

-_Hm, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pas pu capter grand-chose à l'extérieur_.

Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant en tailleur devant lui, tout en continuant de le caresser. Le démon resta silencieux un moment, qui fut trop long à mes yeux.

- _Kurama ? Que se passe t-il ?_

L'anxiété montait en moi, je commençais à prendre vraiment peur pour la suite.

**-Ecoute gamin, il y à une chose à propos des démons que je ne t'ai pas encore parlé, dut à ton jeune âge, je n'en voyais pas encore l'utilité…**

Je fronçais les sourcils, attendant la suite.

**-Tu vois tous les démons sont hermaphrodite…**

-_Quoi ?_

C'est quoi ça encore ?

**-Ils portent les deux sexes si tu préfère…**

Je restais songeur sur ce coup là, j'étais donc à la fois garçon et fille ?

**-Et à cause ou grâce à ça, tous les hôtes, hommes ou femmes, peuvent porter des enfants…**

Là je restais assez septique sur le coup, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment le rapport avec le souci extérieur présent.

**-Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?**

-_Et bien oui… je pense…_

**-Bon je vais résumer, dit-il d'un air las. Alors comme tu le sais quand un homme et une femme…s'accouple…**

Je suis sur que je me suis mis à rougir à ce moment là.

**-Et bien un bébé peut se développer dans le ventre de la femme tu es d'accord…**

Je me vexe.

-_Non mais ça va, je le sais ça, je te rappel que j'ai eu Jiraya en sensei pendant trois ans._

Kurama eu un rire caverneux.

**-Bon c'est déjà un bon début, me dit-il. Donc tu vois à peu près le procéder…**

Je hochais la tête, ce n'était pas parce-que j'étais puceau, que je n'en savais pas un minimum quand même. Et je venais d'avoir 17ans bon sang, j'avais le temps encore pour ça, non ?

**-Bon et bien si deux hommes s'accouplent, c'est le même procédé en faite…**

Là, je restais vraiment dubitatif. Qu'est ce qu'il me chante lui ? Deux hommes ? S'accouplé ? Pourrais avoir des bébés ?

**-Pour les femmes c'est plus compliqué mais faisable aussi…**

Kurama voyant que je ne disais rien fini par reprendre.

**-Ce que je veux dire gamin, c'est que tu peux porter des enfants si tu es avec un homme…**

Je devins surement rouge pivoine, vu comme mes joues me brulaient de gêne.

_-Mais…mais…_

**-Calme toi gamin, je n'ai pas dis que tu voulais le faire.**

J'essayais de reprendre un peu mes esprits, pourquoi me parlait-il donc de ça alors.

**-Et gamin, n'oubli pas que j'entends et ressent tout de toi… Là ou je veux en venir, c'est que ces malades, à l'extérieur…t'on…fécondé…**

Je restais sous le choc.

_-Comment ça ?_

**-Et bien, ces fous ont fait en sorte de te faire porter des enfants de force…je suis désolé gamin…je n'ai rien put faire…j'étais déjà trop faible…**

**Fin flash back**

-Je restais plongé dans mon mutisme pendant un long moment après ça. A la suite de cette annonce que j'ai eue du mal à avaler, je restais avec Kurama la plupart du temps, ne revenant à la surface que de temps en temps pour écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment put apprendre grand-chose d'autre …

Neji buvait ses paroles, il n'en revenait pas.

-Tout ce que j'ai put découvrir, je l'ai plus fait par déduction en fait, comme le deuxième père de mes enfants… mais après leur naissance…

-Tu sais qui c'est ?

-Pas réellement, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un Uchiwa, mais le seul encore vivant est Sasuke, mais quelques petites choses sont bizarre et non rien à voir avec le fait qu'ils soient à moitié Uchiwa… donc je ne sais pas ils ont peut être combiné plusieurs pères, en tout cas à part leurs capacités hors normes, ils ne sont pas bien différent des autres enfants je pense…

Neji avait blêmit.

-Tu…tu es sur ?

Naruto hocha la tête en la laissant basse. Neji déglutit difficilement. Le blond fini par reprendre.

-De jour en jour, Kurama me disait qu'il reprenait des forces, il commençait à s'habituer à la drogue qu'ils avaient mit dans mes veines. Et un soir, Kurama me dit que ça y était le moment était venu, ma force était complètement revenue. Lui l'aillant contenue pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive autour de mon corps inerte. Et c'est ce jour là que…je me suis réveillé…j'étais déjà en mode Kyubi. Et j'ai massacré tout le monde dans les sous sols où je me trouvais, les deux conseillers y comprit. Ma seule idée était de m'enfuir, sauver les enfants que je portais et auquel je m'étais attaché, je ne voulais pas que l'on me les prenne. Qu'on leur fasse du mal, ils en auraient fait des armes, je ne voulais pas.

Naruto regardais Neji, les yeux emplit d'une rage sans nom. Un frison parcouru l'échine de Neji. Mais Naruto fini par se reprendre et se calmer.

-Je me suis enfuit, car je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache, je ne voulais pas que l'on m'enferme pour les avoir tué et que mes enfants me soit enlevé à cause de ça.

Neji hocha la tête.

-Quand je suis parti, Kurama m'a dit que ma grossesse en était à environ un mois et demi. Et je dois dire que ça ce voyait déjà pas mal, six bébés, ça prend de la place, dit-il avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne savais pas comment faire, je savais bien qu'il faudrait m'opérer, ces petits n'allaient pas arriver sur terre si facilement. La seule personne en dehors du village, dont j'avais une entière confiance était Gaara, je me suis donc réfugié ici. Il m'a accueillit et m'a fait suivre par le meilleur médecin de son pays, lui faisant jurer de ne jamais divulguer l'information. Et quatre mois plus tard les petits son arrivés.

Neji lui sourit, on s'entait toute l'affection de Naruto dans ses dernières paroles. Le blond reprit d'une voix bien moins douce.

-Tu ne diras rien ?

-Naruto, je ne dirais rien si tu le souhaite, mais tu sais Tsunade est vraiment triste depuis que tu es parti et…quand ils ont retrouvé les…sous sols…elle a bien comprit qu'ils t'avaient fait quelque chose…et que c'était bien toi qui avait été enfermé là… Elle te cherche toujours tu sais ? Et … nous aussi…on t'a beaucoup cherché Naruto.

Neji avait une voix presque éteinte en disant ça. Le blond lui en resta sans voix, tout tournait dans sa tête, il était perdu à ce moment là. Mais la voix du brun le fit ressortir de ses songes.

-Tu…me…les présente ? Lui demanda t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire et hocha de la tête.

-Je vais aller les chercher.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant kyoko et kin par la main alors que les autres suivaient. Il mena sa petite troupe jusqu'au fauteuil et relâcha les deux mains qu'il tenait, faisant aligner les petits. Il se plaça d'abord derrière Akira en posant les mains sur ses petites épaules.

-Je te présente Akira, le premier à être sortit.

Neji lui sourit et Naruto se décala.

-Ensuite est venu, Jiro. Puis Sho. Ensuite Kaoru puis l'unique princesse Kyoko. Et enfin le petit dernier de la troupe Kin.

Il s'était posé derrière chacun d'eux pour les présenté et Neji n'avait cessé de sourire devant les petites bouilles. Naruto se plaça ensuite près de Neji et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Les enfants je vous présente Neji, un très grand ami.

-Je suis vraiment content de vous rencontrer. Leur dit-il sincèrement.

Les petits lui sourire, content de rencontré un ami de leur papa, il faut dire quand dehors des Sukaku et des autres élèves de l'académie qui les mettait à part à cause de leur jeune âge, ils ne voyaient pas grand monde. Quelques questions fusèrent des petits. Comment il avait rencontré leur père ? Pourquoi ses yeux étaient presque blanc ? Puis après explication et démonstration, ils lui demandèrent s'ils marchaient comme leur sharingan, etc, etc…

Mais la conversation ne s'éternisa pas, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et les petits devaient se coucher. Il les reconduisit tous au lit, les bordant et les embrassant avant de revenir dans le salon.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à l'apparition de Gaara, qui failli se jeter sur le brun, mais Naruto le stoppa en lui expliquant toute l'histoire et ce qu'avait dit Neji. Gaara le regarda perplexe.

-Et donc ? Tu pense à peut être rentré du coup, je me trompe ? Lui demanda t-il d'un air détaché.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Nous repartons dans quatre jours Naruto, pense s'y mais ne te précipite pas, tu as le temps de voir ce que tu veux faire tu sais. Et même si nous repartons avant ta décision, tu seras toujours le bienvenu plus tard. Lui dit-il avec un sourire encourageant.

Le blond lui sourit également en hochant la tête. Neji fini par prendre congé et lui promis de repasser, puis il se retira, laissant Naruto et le Kasekage seuls.

Sans dire un mot Gaara plutôt taciturne et Naruto perdu dans ses pensées, ils allèrent prendre leur douche chacun leur tour et se mirent au lit. Tout deux allongé les bras derrière la tête et le regard braqué au plafond. Et c'est Gaara qui fini par rompre le silence.

-Tu veux y retourner, n'est ce pas ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu sais Naru, tu ne me dois rien. Tu as étais là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin, j'ai étais là quand ça à était ton tour.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose pour toi. Alors que toi…

-Détrompe-toi.

Gaara tourne la tête vers Naruto avant de poursuivre.

-Tu m'as tout de même sauvé la vie je te rappel et tu ne m'as pas que ouvert les yeux lors de notre affrontement à Konoha, tu m'as aussi apprit à m'ouvrir aux autres, mon frère, ma sœur, je ne les aurais jamais considérer comme tel sans toi.

Le blond tourne la tête plongeant ses yeux dans ceux turquoise.

-J'ai appris à vouloir protéger mes proches, mes semblable puis mon village en devenant Kasekage, pour être comme toi.

Gaara lui sourit.

-Et lorsque tu es arrivé au village il y a cinq ans, tu m'as appris à aimer tes enfants comme s'ils étaient les miens. Tu sais tu m'as même donné l'envie d'en avoir.

Le roux rit légèrement.

-Je crois même que je vais y penser plus sérieusement maintenant.

Son regard se reporta au plafond.

-Ca me plairais bien de former une famille à mon tour.

Le sourire tendre étirant les lèvres de Gaara se reporta sur le visage de Naruto et celui-ci lui lança d'un air espiègle en venant poser une main sur le torse pâle.

-Et je t'ai appris autre chose aussi.

Naruto se redressa pour venir faire face à yeux clair de son ami, un sourire complice apparu sur leurs lèvres et le kitsune se pencha pour venir prendre les lèvres fines, un baisé tendre s'engageât. Une langue vint quémander l'accès et fut accueilli suavement.

Les corps s'échauffant doucement. Les mains halées commençant à parcourir le corps glabre sous lui, les soupirs lascifs s'échappent de leurs lèvres. Les lèvres charnues parcourent la mâchoire, descendant sur la peau sensible de cette gorge s'offrant quand son propriétaire rejette la tête en arrière lui offrant plus d'espace de jeu.

Les doigts pâles caressant le dos musculeux, avant d'y laisser de légères griffures faisant grogner le kitsune sous la sensation grisante. La bouche aventureuse continuant sa descente sur les monts de chair déjà durcit par les frisons parcourant son corps. Gaara halète allégrement, son dos s'arquant contre le torse puissant quand les doigts expert s'entour autour de son membre turgescent, le faisant gémir dans la manœuvre.

-hmm…Naru…

Le kitsune sourit contre la peau sensible de son flan, sa langue traçant des sillons humide. Gaara frissonna, se tendant vers ce muscle le parcourant avec délice. C'était bon, ils avaient beau ne pas s'aimer comme des amants, les caresses de Naruto le faisait toujours vibrer, sa puissance contenu mélangé à sa douceur naturelle était toujours transcendant pour son corps, qui en réclame toujours plus. Ca ne sera pas évident de trouver un amant qui lui fasse de nouveau ressentir cela, mais il comptait bien y arriver et voir ses futurs projets se réaliser.

Son souffle se coupa avant de faire sortir une plainte suave aux oreilles du blond lorsque sa virilité se retrouva enserrée dans l'antre humide de Naruto**.** Qui entama des va et vient exquis le faisant se tordre et gémir sous ce corps le dominant.

Les doigts du blond se présente à ses lèvres et il les englouties, les léchant sensuellement. Naruto regardait ses phalanges se faire engloutirent, les yeux clairs mi-clos et brillants de plaisir, ses pommettes bien échauffées. Gaara était un véritable appel à la débauche, un corps magnifique, sculpté finement.

Il retira ses doigts et vient lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tourne-toi, Gaara.

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et se retourna, se posant sur ses genoux et soutenu par ses bras. Sentant les doigts inquisiteurs sur son intimité lui faisant pousser un gémissement d'impatience. Il remonta lui faire tourner la tête de son autre main pour l'embrasser langoureusement, présentant un premier doigt à l'entrée convoitée et poussq doucement sa première phalange.

-Ha…ha…

Le souffle de Gaara se saccada un peu plus à cette intrusion, Naruto quitta ses lèvres venant lui mordiller la nuque, le faisant geindre. Un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et son dos s'arqua quémandeur.

-Hmm…ha…

Ses hanches commencent à venir à la rencontre des intrus le fouillant, quand sa prostate se fit percuter.

-HAAaa…ha…ha…Naru…

Le dénommé rajouta un doigt, ne voulant nullement le blesser, mais les mouvements du roux s'amplifiant et la facilité de se mouvoir de ses phalanges lui montrèrent clairement qu'il était bien prêt à la suite.

-Na…Naru…viens…

Son un grognement de contentement, le kitsune retira ses doigts et se positionna sur l'entrée palpitante. D'une poussée il le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, faisant s'arquer Gaara en un gémissement prononcé.

-HAAaaa…

Le roux n'attendit pas, voulant retrouver les sensations qu'il avait tant de fois éprouvé avec Naruto, il ondula des hanches. Le blond ni tint plus et commença à se déhancher lentement, les frustrant pour plus de plaisir. Le roux partait déjà dans les méandres de ses sens bouleversés, mais la douceur ne lui suffisait jamais longtemps.

-Plus fort…Naru…plus…ha…ha…

Les coups de reins s'intensifièrent, quand la prostate fut retrouvée, Gaara se cambra en un cri de pure plaisir avant que ses bras ne lâchent et qu'il s'effondre dans son oreiller.

-HAAAAA….ha…ha…

Heureusement que les cloisons étaient bien insonorisées, car Gaara pouvait être très vocal dans ses moments là, ne retenant pas son plaisir, s'offrant et prenant autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait, ne voyant nullement pourquoi il ne le ferait pas.

Naruto accéléra encore jusqu'à les porter tous deux au portes de l'orgasme, prenant la verge de Gaara en main pour lui faire ressentir encore plus cette montée orgasmique. Dans un cri indécent du roux et un râla de Naruto, ils se rendirent l'un à l'autre. Plongeant ensemble dans les limbes du plaisir brut. Le blond s'effondra sur le dos pâle, puis roula sur le côté en se retirant, venant prendre le rouquin dans ses bras, dans un dernier baisé ils se laissèrent glisser dans les bras de Morphée, bien au chaud l'un contre l'autre.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Naruto : Et voilà qu'elle ramène un mort maintenant.**

**-Oui je le ramène et j'en suis trop contente, il ne méritait pas de mourir mon pauvre petit Neji.**

**Neji qui passe par là : Enfin quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de mon sort.**

**L'auteur se précipite vers Neji et le prend dans ses bras.**

**-Oui, moi je pense à toi, tu vois tu n'es pas seul et ce n'est pas juste, le seul qui meurt, il faut que ce soit toi, j'en ai versé ma larme quand c'est arrivé.**

**Naruto : Euuuu pour info…il n'a pas était le seul à mourir…**

**Lâche Neji pour se tourner vers Naruto.**

**-Ho toi ne cherche pas la petite bête, je parle des morts des persos importants pendant la guerre, sans parler des morts que sont euuuu... remort en fait…**

**Gaara : et moi ? Tu me mets en soumis et en plus on ne s'aime même pas…**

**-T'inquiète « mon petit rouquin psychomignon » je vais te mettre avec quelqu'un de bien^^, mais plus tard. **

**Gaara regarde l'auteur pas vraiment rassuré et quitte la pièce. L'auteur se retourne face aux lecteurs.**

**-Bon à nous, qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Dites moi tout^^. A bientôt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vraiment désolé pour toute cette attente mais je suis vraiment occupé ces derniers temps. Pour les dessins je les ferais dès que je pourrais promis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 3.**

Au matin Naruto ouvre les yeux, n'étant pas dérangé par la luminosité de d'habitude, il regarde en direction de la fenêtre. Il fait encore nuit, il soupir. Le corps pâle près de lui remue dans son sommeil. Il tourne la tête dans sa direction et le regarde un moment, son visage fin et apaisé à la lumière lunaire. Un sourire apparait sur son visage halé, il se tourne pour lui faire face et d'une main légère dégage quelques mèches retombant sur son doux faciès.

Il se souvient du pourquoi ils en sont arrivé là, il n'y à pas de réel amour entre eux, juste une amitié très forte et à un moment un besoin primaire avait prit le dessus et c'était répété jusqu'à devenir une routine. Ça allait leur faire vraiment bizarre d'être bientôt séparé, mais il voulait aussi revoir ses amis, son village et Tsunade, sa grand-mère de cœur lui manquait énormément. Il était heureux de les revoir, même si l'appréhension et la crainte des réactions de chacun l'effrayait.

Et ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était de savoir comment allait être accueilli ses enfants. Mais aussi de revoir Sasuke, car soyons lucide le seul qui possédait encore le sharingan était son ancien coéquipier et il était certainement le deuxième père de ses enfants, même si l'appréhension était grande, il devrait le savoir un jour. Mais Naruto ne serait jamais assez préparé à partager ses enfants avec un autre.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Gaara vint se pelotonner contre lui en grommelant.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

-Je me suis réveillé.

-Encore un cauchemar ? Lui demanda t-il en le serrant contre lui.

-Non, pas cette fois ci.

Gaara ressortit la tête de la gorge halé pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Tu appréhende ?

Un petit rictus étira les lèvres charnues.

-Comment ne pas le faire, vu les circonstances.

-hn, c'est sur que ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Acquiesce t-il.

Puis une question germa dans l'esprit de Naruto, il n'avait pas vu les visages de l'équipe le soir de leur arrivée, aillant juste aperçu les tenues à insignes de konoha avant de filer avec ses enfants.

-Gaara avec qui est venu Neji ?

-Sakura et Sai.

Le blond se tourna sur le dos, son ami la tête sur son torse. Il contempla le plafond sans un mot pendant un long moment, la pulpe de ses doigts naviguant sur le dos pâle.

Il allait devoir refaire face à ses anciens coéquipiers et la rencontre avec Sakura serait la plus dure pour lui, lui qui avait couru après Sasuke pendant des années, avait fini par fuir le village à son tour. Il se sentait vraiment mal par rapport à ça, mais sur le coup ça lui était venu comme une évidence qu'il devait fuir pour sa vie et surtout celles de ses enfants. Il restait plongé dans ses idées sombres quand il sentit les doigts de Gaara venir lui peigner ses mèches blondes l'apaisant par la même occasion, lui permettant de finir par se rendormir.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, tournant le regard vers la fenêtre il put voir que le soleil était déjà bien présent, il se dégagea de ses draps, s'habillant en vitesse et se précipita dans le salon. Ne trouvant personne, il alla dans la cuisine et trouva la note de Gaara.

« J'ai emmené les petits à l'école, rejoins moi au bureau on verra pour voir à une rencontre avec tes anciens coéquipiers.

Gaa. »

Naruto eut un sourire tendre, Gaara était vraiment adorable quand on le connaissait bien. Il se dirigeât donc vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche et un peu de détente.

Une heure plus tard il était dans le bureau du kasegage, plus tendu que jamais.

-Je pense que je devrais les rencontrer pendant que les enfants sont à l'académie, je ne veux pas que les petits voie quelque chose si jamais cela ne se passe pas très bien.

Le kasekage hocha la tête et pris la parole.

-Je pense aussi que c'est le mieux, tu veux faire ça aujourd'hui ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière de la tête et soupira.

-Il vaut mieux que je le fasse au plus tôt, sinon je ne pense pas en avoir autant le courage.

Gaara lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça.

-Bien je dirais à Neji de les conduire à tes appartements pour le début d'après-midi.

Sur ce Naruto se retrancha dans ses appartements, se plongeant dans la paperasse de Gaara pour essayer de ne pas penser de trop. Les minutes s'égrainant lentement dans son attente angoissée.

Midi passa et notre blond ne put rien avaler tellement son estomac était noué. Gaara se présenta pour le déjeuné comme à son habitude, mais pour voir son ami aux portes de la crise de nerf. Il tournait dans le salon dans tous les sens, le rouquin se demandant si il serait possible de reboucher les ornières qu'il n'allait pas tarder à creuser dans le sol si ils n'arrivaient pas rapidement.

C'est en pensant à ça que Gaara entendit des coups sur le bois de la porte. Il se tourna en direction de Naruto et lui fit signe de revêtir son henge. Celui-ci s'exécuta et prit une grande inspiration avant que la porte ne soit ouverte par le kasekage qui fit entré les trois équipiers de Konoha, le désormais «brun » se crispa en voyant entrer ses trois ancien camarades.

-Suivez moi, lâcha Gaara d'une voix neutre.

Tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, Gaara et Naruto dans un canapé et les trois autres dans le deuxième leur faisant face. Neji semblait nerveux.

Sakura avait les sourcils froncé se demandant pourquoi le kasekage les avaient fait venir et pourquoi ici au lieu de son bureau. L'espace l'entourant était assez simple, des murs ocres, un mobiliers variant du beige au marron avec des touches de rouge foncé, agréable en somme, mais ce qui était aussi intrigant c'était que des jouets d'enfants était rangé dans une caisse prêt d'une petite bibliothèque de livres de contes. Ils étaient donc chez quelqu'un et non dans un des appartements des invités séjournant ici.

Elle reporta son attention sur le jeune homme prêt du chef de Suna et se demanda si cet appartement lui appartenait, elle le trouvait bien jeune pour avoir eu un enfant, peut être les jouets appartenait-il à un petit frère ou une petite sœur… Elle resta silencieuse attendant les explications de cette convocation en regardant Gaara.

Sai après avoir lui aussi sondé des yeux l'appartement, reporta son attention sur les deux hommes leur faisant face et ne montra aucun signe sur son faciès.

Gaara fini par prendre la parole après un long soupir.

-Bon je vous ai fait venir pour vous parler d'une chose importante. Comme vous le savez Naruto est toujours portez disparut…

A cette mention Sakura détourna les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, Neji se tritura les doigts tout comme Naruto qui n'osait pas croiser le regard de ses amis. Sai ne dit rien mais l'on pouvait voir que ses yeux s'étaient étrécis légèrement. Puis Sakura reprends la parole en relevant la tête et plantant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux de Gaara.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Gaara lui sourit légèrement avant de reprendre.

-J'ai mes informateurs…

-Mais ce n'est pas public, seule une poignée de personnes le sais, l'Hokage la déclaré en mission longue durée.

-J'ai peut être des informations de sa position.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui sauf Naruto qui essaya de dissimuler ça difficulté à déglutir.

-Mais je dois d'abord m'assurer d'une chose… Quel sort lui sera réservé si vous le retrouvez ?

Neji pris la parole l'air outrée.

-Comment ça quel sort ? Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Gaara-sama, Naruto n'est accusé de rien.

Gaara lui lança un regard étonné.

-Nous…nous sommes peu, à savoir à peu près ce qui à dut se passer dans ses sous-sol, reprit-il plus calmement.

Le roux croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa attendant la suite. Mais le regard de Sakura se posa sur le « brun » au côté du kasekage et celui-ci compris le problème.

-Vous pouvez parler devant Natsu, il est une personne de confiance et vous savez très bien que Naruto est un ami très cher pour moi donc je ne ferais rien contre lui.

La Rose se détendit un peu et prit la parole.

-Quand…quand l'on à découvert les sous sol du conseil… tout avait était mit sans dessus-dessous. Les murs étaient noircis, tout avait brulé…

Naruto releva la tête regardant son ancienne coéquipière avec des yeux emplit de question mais il ne décrocha pas un mot. La voix de Kyubi répondit à sa question muette.

**-La force de notre chacra combiné à dut tout bruler sur ton passage à mon avis gamin.**

- Nous n'avons pas put déterminer ce qu'il c'était donc passé, nous avons rassemblés les corps et les avons identifié avec beaucoup de difficulté Tsunade-Sama et moi je dois dire. Et Naruto avait déjà disparu depuis prêt de cinq mois, nous avons juste déduit que tout était lié… Tsunade qui avait tout d'abord entamé des recherche de peur d'un enlèvement de Naruto, à ensuite monté une histoire comme quoi le mont Myoboku avait eu besoin de lui en urgence est qu'il l'avait téléporté directement chez eux, seul les membres de notre génération on était mit au courant de la supposition de fuite de Naruto par rapport à ce lieu trouvé calciné.

Naruto déglutit difficilement en se repassant les événements en tête.

-La seule chose qui nous à fait penser à ça fut les seaux de scellement dessiné sur une table d'opération qui comportait des signes qui n'aurait convenu qu'à la puissance d'un jinchuriki sans le tuer mais en l'affaiblissant énormément, Shikamaru à donc conclus que ces seaux, avec la disparition de Naruto et le faite que l'endroit à était saccagé avec les cadavres des conseillers en prime, c'était que Naruto avait était maintenu contre son grès puis échappé et parti pour se préserver des représailles. Mais Tsunade-Sama à fait passé la pilule pour les conseillers en parlant d'une explosion accidentelle et à mit au courant les membres de notre génération pour que l'on retrouve Naruto sans que personne d'autre ne le sache, disant qu'il était envoyé en très longue mission. Et depuis nous le cherchons toujours, mais il à l'air de c'être volatilisé…

La jeune femme fini son discourt un air songeur puis plongea ses yeux dans les turquoise face à elle.

-Si vous savez quelque chose dites le nous Gaara-sama, je vous en pris.

Gaara eut un sourire sincère en voyant le désarroi de la jeune femme sachant que le jeune homme à son côté allait rendre celle-ci folle de joie dans peu de temps. Après un tel récit aucun doute ne restait que Naruto ne risquait rien à y retourner sauf les regards et les médisances sur sa paternité précoce et nombreuse par dessus le marché, sans compté la préciosité des petits et de leur force plus que conséquente. Mais il savait Naruto bien assez fort pour supporté cela et pouvoir les protéger. De plus les petits n'étaient pas seul il avait leur père et ils se soutiendraient toujours les uns les autres.

Le Kasekage reporta son regard sur le « brun » près de lui, celui-ci garda la tête basse, lentement il se mit debout sous les regards de tous. Et la voix grave de Naruto s'éleva.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fuit comme cela mais je vais vous dire mes raisons, Sakura.

Sous les yeux écarquillés de Sakura et même de Sai, le henge de Naruto s'évapora et la stature imposante et musculeuse de leur ami disparu se dessina devant eux. Sakura imita la carpe à la perfection avant de se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant sous les yeux attendrit de Neji et Gaara. Un fin sourire sincère s'étira sur les lèvres pâles de Sai.

Naruto la serra contre lui attendant que le flot de larmes qu'elle déversait se tarisse, se qui mit de longues minutes. Une fois ceci fait, il la repoussa légèrement pour voir son visage humide, un sourire était sur les traits de la jeune femme malgré les sillons salés et ses yeux rougis. Naruto lui rendit son sourire en embrassant son front et la resserra encore une fois avant de la relâcher. Il la fit se rassoir sur le sofa et se rassit face à elle. Il lança un regard à Sai et lui sourit.

-Je suis très heureux de te revoir aussi Sai.

Le prénommé lui rendit un sourire devenu franc avec le temps et acquiesça de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Neji et après un hochement de tête entendu entre les deux jeunes hommes, il reprit la parole.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, Neji est déjà au courant, il m'a surprit ici même hier soir…

La jeune femme regarda Neji.

-Mais comment ? Je n'ai même pas reconnu sa signature de chacra.

Naruto intervint.

-Personne n'aurait pu la reconnaitre Sakura, il réattira l'attention de la rose, depuis mon départ j'ai aussi pas mal progressé et entre ma fusion avec Kiuby et depuis deux ans ma fusion également complète avec la force de la nature, de part mon entrainement au Mont Myoboku que j'ai développé à son maximum depuis, ma signature à donc changé de se fait. Et Neji m'a surprit ici sans que je m'en aperçoive car j'avais l'esprit trop préoccupé pour sentir distinctement les énergies autour de moi, un manque de vigilance qui aurait put en d'autre circonstance être plus grave, il va falloir que je me reprenne la dessus d'ailleurs, dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Son auditoire était pendu à ses lèvres, Naruto prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit.

-Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Neji, j'ai effectivement était enfermé dans cette salle pendant près de cinq mois avant de m'enfuir, mais j'avais de très bonnes et je dois dire aussi assez nombreuses raisons de le faire… Pour commencer je vais vous montrer une photo, car je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant de cette histoire avant le bon moment, donc je vous les présenterais réellement par la suite…

Naruto laissa sa phrase incompréhensible pour Sakura et Sai en suspend pendant qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers son bureau contre le mur et en ouvrir un tiroir d'où il sorti une photographie, avant de revenir s'assoir près de Gaara et la tendit à son amie.

Celle-ci la prit avant d'écarquiller les yeux et sa bouche forma un « O » parfait. Sai ce rapprocha et put lui aussi contempler Naruto assoupit sur le sofa avec un petit bout de chou endormi sur lui et au pied du meuble un drap au sol avait été posé et y accueillant cinq autres nourrissons. Sakura releva le regard sur le blond et arriva difficilement à formuler.

-Je…je n'arrive pas à le cr…croire…

Naruto la regarda avec un grand sourire et une pointe de fierté dans ses yeux si bleus.

-Et pourtant c'est bien pour eux que je suis parti Sakura.

La rose resta un moment interdite avant de tourner son regard dans celui de Neji, qui élargie ses yeux en l'intiment silencieusement à ne rien dire de ce qui passé surement dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur son ancien coéquipier.

-Tu nous explique ?

Naruto recommença les mêmes explications qu'il avait données à Neji éclairant enfin les secrets horribles de ces fameux sous-sols. Cette fois-ci il était resté calme, mais ce fut Sakura qui éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Tous la réconfortèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reprenne. Et une question lui vint de suite en sa qualité de médecin cela l'avait frappé.

-Ils ont prit le risque de t'implanter six ovules d'un coup ? Mais ils sont plus qu'inconscient.

Naruto reprit la parole.

-Sur ce point Kurama à éclairé ma lanterne, dit-il. En faite les jinchurikis même homme, produisons des ovules logiquement entre deux et quatre à la fois ce qui ce fini pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il y à fécondation par des grossesses multiples, mais pour mon cas, ils m'ont injecté un produit m'en faisant produire plus, Kurama m'a confirmé qu'au départ il y avait huit ovules produit et ensuite fécondé par leur soins, mais seulement cinq on survécu au traitement…

-Cinq ? Questionna Neji perplexe.

-Oui, cinq Neji, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire, un d'eux s'est divisé en deux, pour donner de vrais jumeaux. Jiro et Sho sont du même œuf.

Le brun acquiesça en comprenant mieux et Sakura avait les yeux écarquillé de terreur. Avant d'arriver à émettre de nouveau le son de sa voie.

-Mais les anciens étaient les pires des ordures. Dit-elle ahurie.

-Je te rappel qu'ils ont fait anéantir le clan Uchiha par Itachi alors âgé de seulement treize en contrepartie de sauver son petit frère de tout juste sept ans.

La rose eut une moue dégouté avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mais féconder huit ovules ça revenait à te tuer, déjà que ta grossesse n'a pas dut être des plus simple…

-Non je te le confirme Sakura, se n'était pas drôle tous les jours et heureusement que Gaara était là en plus du docteur Daiko et de son équipe, car je ne pense pas que j'aurais pus m'en sortir et mes petits non plus de ce fait.

Tout le monde resta un moment sans un mot après cette déclaration puis Naruto reprit.

-En même temps ils ne cherchaient pas à me garder en vie mais à récupérer la progéniture du jinchuriki surement pour en faire des armes.

Tous acquiescèrent la gorge nouée, ce rendant compte qu'ils auraient très certainement perdu leur ami si celui-ci ne c'était pas enfuit de ces sous-sols maudits. Ces sur ces pensées pas très joyeuses que quelqu'un frappa à la porte et que Naruto sourit en aillant sentit le chacra de ses enfants derrière la porte. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir et fit entrer Kankuro suivie de la petite tribu, qui resta interdite devant les ninjas que leur père avait dit de se méfier plus tôt, mais voyant Neji et Gaara au milieu d'eux les enfants ce détendirent quelque peu et dirigèrent leur regard dans celui apaisant de leur paternel, qui leur sourit avant de les mener devant ses amis et de présenter tout le monde.

Les enfants étaient ravis de rencontrer de nouveaux amis de leur papa et d'apprendre qu'ils allaient bientôt faire un voyage pour se rendre dans le pays de ce dernier car maintenant il ni avait plus de danger et surtout leur père avait l'air réellement heureux, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps.

La soirée ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les petits faisant quelques bêtises sous le regard réprobateur de leur père et amusé des autres adultes qui rigolaient bien de voir les enfants rendre à leur paternel ce que celui-ci avait fait subir aux adultes dans ses plus jeunes années.

Les enfants épuisé de leur journée finirent par s'endormirent un peu n'importe où et n'importe comment. Les jumeaux sur le sol à moitié sous la table basse se tenant la main comme toujours, Kyoko la tête sur les genoux de Gaara qui lui caressait la tête doucement, étonnant les trois ninjas de Konoha qui n'aurait jamais cru cela possible un jour. Sakura avait le petit Kin à cheval sur elle de dos la tête rejeté en arrière et ronflant un peu. Kaoru dans les bras de Neji qui le serrait contre lui en le berçant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, étonnant Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à le savoir pouponner. Et Akira était à cheval sur les jambes de Kankuro et dormait la tête contre le torse du jeune homme qui s'était assit de l'autre côté de son frère.

Les petits furent menés au lit et bordé, avant que tous les jeunes adultes ne retournent dans le salon, rattraper le temps perdu en discutant une bonne partie de la nuit.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus en tout cas et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite^^. Tsuki.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews anonymes, merci beaucoup et voilà la suite, que j'avais bien commencé déjà^^, mais pour le prochain chapitre il va falloir attendre un peu plus part contre.**

**Bonne lecture à tous^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapitre 4**

Les jours suivants se passèrent assez rapidement, les enfants surexcités de savoir qu'ils allaient partirent pour le village natal de leur père, avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même car ils n'étaient encore jamais allé bien loin du village de Suna mais ravie quand même à l'approche de tout cela.

Naruto plus tendu que jamais, une peur insipide, pas pour lui mais pour ses enfants, aillant déjà vécu un enfer de sa différence, il savait l'accueil qu'ils auraient surement. Mais il essayait de se rassurer sur les paroles que ses amis lui avait dit. Que tout le monde attendait son retour avec impatience, mais comment réagiront-ils avec six enfants aillant une puissance phénoménale ?

Gaara lui se demandait surtout comment Naruto allait vivre tout ça et s'il arriverait à redormir seul de nouveau. Mais il avait confiance en son ami et il savait aussi qu'entourer de ses enfants Naruto était certainement le ninja le plus fort que cette terre est jamais porté.

Neji lui aussi avait une grande appréhension et avait demandé à ses coéquipiers de gardé le silence sur certaines choses, ne voulant pas que Naruto refuse de rentrer pour cela, il préférait attendre d'être au village pour ça.

Sakura elle était rayonnante et avait écrit à l'hokage pour la prévenir du retour de leur héro à tous.

Sai lui ne montrait rien mais appréhendait un peu ce retour mais il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, comme une peur d'arracher leur ami à sa petite vie tranquille.

Au matin de leur départ, Naruto avait empaqueté toutes ses affaires et celles des petits dans un parchemin et n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, regardant le visage serin de Gaara contre son flan. Il passa une main dans la touffe de cheveux carmin sur sa poitrine et sourit en se remémorant les bons moments passés en sa compagnie. La naissance des enfants à laquelle le roux avait assisté, à leurs premiers ébats pas très glorieux mais s'étant largement amélioré par la suite. A leurs parties de rigolades, à tout ce qui avait fait sa vie depuis son arrivée assez fracassante presque cinq ans plus tôt.

**Flash back.**

Naruto arriva au village de Suna en pleine nuit, en sueur d'avoir autant couru et surtout dans son état. Il avait revêtu le henge d'une femme brune, enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et c'était présenté aux portes du village en demandant à voir le kasekage. Ce qui lui fut refusé en premier lieu, puis voyant la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux et suppliant de le voir, les gardes avaient fait prévenir Kankuro qui était venu à sa rencontre, quand celui-ci avait été à quelques pas, elle s'était jeté dans ses bras rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille pour que seul lui l'entende.

-Kankuro je t'en supplie, je suis Naruto, amène moi près de Gaara.

Le jeune homme avait pris les épaules frêles de la jeune fille pour la reculer et la regarder dans les yeux, y voyant toute ça détresse et les yeux bleus si caractéristique de son ami.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, avait-il dit simplement.

Avant de prendre Naruto par le bras et de le mener aux appartements de son cadet. Arrivé sur place, ils eurent de la chance de trouver un Gaara encore éveillé car depuis que celui-ci pouvait enfin dormir tout son saoul, le réveiller était devenu une chose pouvant amener la mort de celui aillant commit se sacrilège.

Le kasekage les accueillit avec une moue perplexe en regardant la jeune fille. Une fois la porte fermé, Naruto rompit son henge mais son ventre proéminent ne dégrossit qu'à peine, faisant froncer les sourcils des deux frères. Le blond en s'installant dans le sofa au milieu de la pièce, leur raconta toute l'histoire, Gaara était furieux, hors de lui mais son ami réussit à le calmer pour qu'il ne parte pas directement pour Konoha. Lui expliquant qu'il ne voulait pas que ses enfants subissent les conséquences de ses actes.

C'est ainsi qu'il intégra Suna, Gaara toujours auprès de lui, ils se rapprochèrent de jours en jours. L'hors des cauchemars du jeune homme, le kasekage arrivait quelques secondes plus tard. Et c'est aussi à cause de ces derniers qu'ils finirent par dormir réellement ensemble, le ventre de Naruto de plus en plus rond et vraiment énorme, obligea même les deux jeunes gens à changer le lit pour un plus grand. Plusieurs fois pendant la grossesse plusieurs alertes avaient été données, les médecins intervenant au mieux et repoussant l'échéance.

C'est à cinq moi et demi de grossesse, que Naruto donna le jour à ses merveilles par césarienne bien évidemment et soutenu par son ami roux.

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jour là, il c'était réveillé avec de fortes douleur aux ventre, tellement habitué aux fausses alerte depuis les trois derniers mois, il s'était dit que ça finirais par passer, se reculant un peu plus dans son lit pour sentir le corps chaud de Gaara dans son dos. Celui-ci resserra ses bras autour de lui. Mais quand il posa les mains sur son énorme ventre, Naruto gémit et cela réveilla immédiatement le Kasekage, qui se redressa pour voir le visage du blond. Il était en sueur et grimaçait sous la puissance de la douleur le transperçant.

Gaara donna l'alerte et il fut très rapidement prit en charge, emmené au bloc, le kasekage eu l'autorisation des médecins d'entrée et eu le droit à une magnifique blouse, une superbe charlotte sur ses cheveux flamboyant et tout ce qui le stérilisait du monde extérieur à cette salle. Il s'installa près de la tête de Naruto, lui prenant la main et lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, pendant que l'équipe médicale s'occupait de faire naitre les six petits, sous l'émerveillement et l'étonnement de tous.

Les petits après leur naissance c'était révélé en pleine santé, les concerts de pleurs, le manège des couches à changer et tout le quotidien de six bébés, commença alors pour Naruto, qui fini par accepter l'aide de trois nourrices au bout de deux mois. Ereinté et à bout de force, il fini par consentir à la proposition de Gaara qui à cause de ses propres devoirs ne pouvait pas l'aider vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre même avec l'aide de Témari et Kankuro pas toujours disponible eux non plus.

C'est aussi soulagé par ce soutien, qu'ils finirent par se rapprocher encore plus et finir par, se réconforter mutuellement et devenir bien plus intime. Ce fut un soir où Naruto était déjà dans la salle de bain en train de se regarder dans le miroir torse nu, remerciant son kitsune d'avoir fait disparaitre les vergetures et fait revenir son ventre à la normal, seul une fine ligne dont l'épiderme était plus clair pouvait lui rappeler ce moment de sa vie. C'était Naruto qui avait demandé à son démon adoré de laisser ce petit quelque chose.

Ce fut deux bras pâles autour de sa taille qui vint déloger de sa contemplation, les yeux turquoise entouré de noir apparurent au dessus de son épaule et se reflétèrent dans le miroir pour s'encrer dans les saphirs du blond. Une étrange lueur dans son regard si troublant et une étrange chaleur se dégageait du corps collé à son dos nu, puis il senti contre sa hanche une dureté qui lui rappela bizarrement quelque chose.

-Heuu…Gaara, ce que je sens là, c'est bien ce que je crois ?

Pour toute réponse le rouquin vint fourrer son nez contre sa nuque et il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se balader dans le haut de son dos, le faisant frissonner. Il se retourna et pu voir le visage rougi du porteur de Shukaku, les yeux luisants de…d'envie ? Gaara était aussi torse nu, sa peau recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur, quand le regard azur remonta au niveau des lèvres de son opposant, il put voir ses canines dépasser légèrement de ses lèvres entrouvertes, sur une respiration brulante et laborieuse.

Le sang de Naruto se mit à bouillir ostensiblement et les griffes de son hôte désormais sur le bas de son dos venir gratter légèrement son épiderme, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son état.

-Ga…Gaara…tu…c'est… se mit-il à baragouiner.

Mais un baisé fougueux et exigeant du Kasekage le stoppa dans sa tentative de raison, une odeur suave et hautement aphrodisiaque se dégagea du corps contre le sien et il perdit tout sens des réalités, ses crocs venant s'entrechoqué avec ceux du roux, leur ouvrant les lèvres par endroit mais n'enlevant rien de leur besoin à cet instant.

Ses griffes commencèrent à pousser également et ses pupilles devinrent rouges et fendues, faisant gémir Gaara à cette vision. Ils firent l'amour avec bestialité et suivant leurs instincts primaires pour la première fois, puis la seconde et la troisième, avant de se retrouver épuisés sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. Un peu amoché mais pleinement satisfait. Cette semaine là était la période des chaleurs du démon tanuki et ils recommencèrent un nombre incalculable de fois.

C'est aussi à ce moment, que son propre démon, lui expliqua que les hôtes ne pouvaient se retrouver enceinte que si les receveurs avaient de réelles sentiments amoureux et non pour de simples parties de jambes en l'air, le soulageant grandement, il ne voulait pas faire tomber Gaara enceint, alors qu'il avait déjà bien assez à gérer avec les six nouveaux nés.

Les trois personnes recommandées par son ami furent très bien accepté des enfants et donc de Naruto par ce fait, le papa poule laissant enfin ses nerfs se relâcher. Les trois femmes restèrent auprès de lui et des bébés jusqu'à leur deux ans, puis le jeune père décida qu'il pouvait désormais le faire seul et il y parvint extrêmement bien. Au grand étonnement de tous, Naruto avait mûrit et le fait d'être papa, le faisant grandir très vite. Responsable, sévère quand il le fallait et seulement dans les moments de détente en famille, il se permettait de jouer et vraiment s'amuser avec les enfants. La fratrie No Subaku n'en revenant pas.

Puis les deux dernières années où les progrès impressionnant des petits, dans leur vitesse d'acquisition et leur puissance, avait étonné plus d'une fois le Kasekage, son frère et sa sœur mais même Naruto en restait parfois estomaqué.

**Fin du flash back. **

Quand Gaara émergea, le blond lui sourit et vint se pelotonner dans les bras de son comparse. Ils restèrent un certain temps comme cela, profitant des derniers moments ensemble avant un long, voir très long moment.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'ils sortirent du lit, allant lever les enfants pour que Naruto finisse de tout mettre dans ses parchemins, vêtements, lits et les dernières choses qui restait à y mettre, c'est qu'une famille de sept personnes qui déménage, ça prends légèrement de la place. C'est une fois tout emballé et aillant fait un dernier tour de l'appartement que la petite famille, escorté par Gaara partie pour les portes de Suna.

Une fois tout le monde prêt au départ devant l'entrée de Suna, les au revoir se firent avec quelques larmes pour les enfants, qui avaient quand même du mal à se séparer de leur parrain ainsi que de leur oncle et tante. Mais ils finirent par prendre la route sous les petits visages tristes. Au bout d'une heure Sakura eut une idée pour dérider les petits.

-Hé les enfants ! Les hélât-elle.

Les six petites têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Oui tata ? Demanda Kyoko

La rose leur sourit espièglement avant de reprendre.

-Que diriez-vous d'une course ?

Naruto blêmit et se passa une main sur le visage. Il allait s'adresser à son amie quand Kin parla.

-C'est vrai ? On peut ? Reprit le petit blond plus qu'enthousiaste.

-Sa… essaya d'intervenir Naruto.

Jiro et Sho se regardèrent avec un sourire que leur père défini comme sadique. Ce dernier commença réellement à presque paniquer.

-C'est pas une bonne idée Sa… tenta t-il encore.

-Alors vous êtes prêt ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Kaoru eut les yeux qui s'illuminèrent, avec un sourire en coin. Akira laissa apparaitre un croc quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

Ils se tinrent tous prêt, sous le regard désespéré du paternel.

-Partez… dit la rose prête à les suivre quand ils disparurent de sa vue, tous les six, en moins d'une seconde.

Sakura resta les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bon ! Je leur pars après rejoignez nous aux portes de Konoha, si possible ce soir. Déclara Naruto avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Neji avait activé ses pupilles pour suivre les sept Uzumaki, mais ils les perdu de vue en moins d'une minute. Il tourna son regard vers sa coéquipière toujours abasourdie.

-C…comment ça …ce…ce soir ? Fini par prononcer Sakura.

-Je crois que tu as sous estimé les capacités de la nouvelle génération, dit Neji un petit sourire en coin, amusé de la scène.

Sai resta impassible mais lança un regard vers Neji avant d'avoir un fin sourire au coin des lèvres, oui Neji était fière de la nouvelle génération et c'était bien normal, pensa t-il.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on prend du retard là, déjà qu'on va se faire avoir par des enfants de quatre ans, si on n'arrive même pas ce soir ça ne serais pas très bien vu je pense et en plus j'ai du monde qui m'attende moi. Dit Neji avant de s'élancer avec un petit sourire.

Sakura et Sai s'élancèrent à leur tour.

Vers vingt heures ils arrivèrent tous les trois non loin des portes du village, essoufflés et franchement épuisé.

Naruto assit au pied d'un arbre à surveiller ses enfants qui jouaient dans la petite clairière se redressa pour se rapprocher d'eux.

Mais une petite tornade blonde le dépassa et se jeta dans les bras de Sakura.

-Tata, tata, tata, j'ai gagné. Lui dit Kin tout heureux.

-On est arrivé tous en même temps, rétorquèrent Jiro et Sho en cœur.

Le blond dans les bras de Sakura tourna la tête vers ses frères en leur tirant la langue et rétorquant.

-Ben oui j'ai donc gagné comme vous tous, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Les adultes se regardèrent avant de sourire amusé de leur petite querelle.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes vous arrivé ? Demanda Neji à Naruto.

-Environ trois heures, il m'a fallu presque deux heures déjà pour les rattraper.

Sai leva un sourcil dubitatif, Neji écarquilla les yeux et Sakura après avoir fait la carpe un moment fini par dire.

-Ils…Ils sont si rapides que ça ?

Naruto les regarda à tour de rôle, voyant leurs regards ahuris est au font de lui prit peur, ces enfants allaient être rejetés, montrer du doigt, traité de monstre, il en était certain. Son souffle commença à entrer plus difficilement dans ses poumons. Une boule s'étant formée au fond de sa gorge et une enclume sur l'estomac.

Neji avait vu le regard de Naruto changer et comprit son raisonnement assez vite. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule, le sortant de sa torpeur, leur pupilles s'accrochèrent et Neji lui dit à l'oreille pour que les petits n'entendent pas.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne seront pas rejetés, c'est de l'admiration que tu vois dans leur yeux, pas de la peur, non ? Depuis la quatrième grande guerre beaucoup de choses on changé tu verras.

Puis il se recula faisant un petit sourire réconfortant à Naruto, qui se sentit un peu mieux et lui rendit son sourire, en hochant la tête, son expression devenu plus déterminée.

Ils finirent par tous reprendre la direction des portes de Konoha et se firent arrêter à l'entrée. kotetsu et izumo furent vraiment heureux de revoir le jeune homme blond et il fut étreint par les deux hommes avec force, Naruto stupéfait de cet accueil, mit un moment avant d'y répondre le sourire aux lèvres. Les questions fusèrent et Naruto leur présenta ses enfants, sans néanmoins s'étendre sur le pourquoi du comment, il voulait voir Tsunade avant tout pour montrer une histoire qui tiendrait la route. Ils écourtèrent donc les retrouvailles et reprirent leur chemin.

C'est là, devant les portes de la tour de l'hokage que le blond eut une étrange impression de déjà vu quand trois tornades brunes, hautes comme trois pommes, se jetèrent sur Neji, celui-ci s'étends accroupi pour les réceptionner. Sous un cri commun au trois petites voix.

-Papaaaaaaaaaaa…

Le blond fut estomaqué, d'abord par le sourire rayonnant du ninja aux cheveux longs, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Un magnifique sourire tendre en regardant les trois petits bambins dans ses bras, il les embrassa chacun leur tour avant que ses yeux perles se croisent les iris azur et qu'il détourne les yeux gêné au vu de ses joues légèrement rosés. Mais se fut une Hinata essoufflée qui le sauva momentanément. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant eux les mains sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle et sans relever la tête s'adressa à son cousin.

-Je… je suis désolé… Neji-nii, je n'ai pas… pu les arrêter…

Aillant du mal à parler avec son souffle saccadé, elle fini par relever la tête vers le brun et son regard se tourna vers le jeune homme près de Neji, ses grands yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et une larme monta à ses yeux avant qu'elle ne réussisse difficilement à articuler.

-Na… Naru…to… c'est… vraiment toi ?

Le blond lui fit un magnifique sourire, heureux lui aussi de la revoir et acquiesça pour toute réponse. Les larmes d'Hinata se multiplièrent et elle se jeta sur lui pour l'étreindre à son tour, baragouinant des paroles non compréhensible pour tout le monde. Les trois petites têtes brunes se retournèrent vers le spectacle mais une caresse sur leur tête ramena leur regard sur leur père qui leur sourit tendrement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants, tata est juste très heureuse de revoir son ami.

Ils ne dirent rien observant la scène comme tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se calme et ne se sépare du blondinet avec un sourire d'excuse, essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient à couler. Naruto passa une main rassurante dans ses longs cheveux.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Hinata, lui dit-il en souriant toujours.

La konoichi lui rendit et fit le tour de tout le monde autour d'elle, en s'arrêtant sur les six petits, qui la regardaient également sans un mot, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à tout ce changement autour d'eux mais toujours les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer, elle reporta ses yeux sur Neji dans une question muette. Et après un grand soupir Neji prit la parole.

-Naruto je te laisse les présenter…

Dit-il en faisant un signe théâtral de la main. Naruto se plaça derrière ses enfants et fit comme les autres fois présentant les petits un par un et présentant la jeune femme aux enfants à leurs tour. Puis il se tourna vers Neji pour s'adresser à lui.

-A toi, Neji.

Le brun s'agenouilla derrière ses petits en les prenant autour de lui, puis pris la parole.

-Les enfants, Naruto, je vous présente, Hizashi, il est le premier né…

Il posa sa main sur la tête du petit garçon aux cheveux noir lui arrivant aux épaules et aux yeux typiquement Hyuga. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la tête d'une petite brunette aux cheveux longs et aux yeux identique à ceux de son ainé.

-Voilà Emiko, elle est la seconde et Akemi, ma petite dernière…

Finit-il en ébouriffant les longs cheveux ébène de la troisième fillette qui fixait tout le monde avec des yeux aussi sombre que des abysses.

-Et comme vous avez put le voir et l'entendre, je suis leur papa.

Il fini sa phrase en reprenant les petits dans ses bras en les serrant fort contre lui.

-Ils ont quel âge ? Demanda Naruto avec un sourire tendre.

Neji releva les yeux dans ceux du blond.

-Ils ont eu 20mois, il y à trois jours.

Naruto était content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul jeune papa et que ses enfants auront d'autres petits avec qui jouer mais les questions commencèrent à fuser dans sa tête. Des triplés, donc vu que Neji possédait un démon, les avait-il portait ? Ou était-il avec un autre Jinchuriki ? Car les enfants multiples au dessus de deux n'étaient pas franchement courant chez les non-possesseurs de démon. Qui était donc l'autre père ? Neji était gay, lui aussi, alors ! Il commença à peine à ouvrir la bouche que le brun l'interrompit de suite.

-Plus tard pour les questions, s'il te plait Naruto et toi Hinata nous te raconterons tout plus tard, si tu veux bien…

Embrassant ses petits avant de se redresser.

-Et vous les enfants vous êtes sage avec votre tante, je rentre au plus vite, compris ?

Les petits hochèrent la tête et retournèrent près d'Hinata, Neji leur fit un petit signe accompagné d'un sourire, avant de se retourner pour commencer à gravir les marches.

-Allons-y, Tsunade-sama doit nous attendre.

Hinata partit avec les trois petits et Naruto, Sakura, Sai et les enfants suivirent Neji sans un mot. Mais Naruto resta très perplexe et garda ses yeux rivé sur la silhouette du brun, se posant encore plus de questions.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**-Voilàààà^^ alors ? Pleins de questions, hein ?**

**Naruto : -Et bien au moins je ne suis pas le seul à pouponner, ça me rassure un peu^^.**

**Neji : -Non mais tu es sérieuse là ?**

**-Oui mon petit Neji-chou^^, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse et de toute façon c'était prévu comme ça dès le début, mais ne t'inquiète pas tu ne seras pas le dernier à avoir des nimbus^^.**

**Naruto est tout content se sentant moins seul. Neji tombe dans les pommes.**

**L'auteur se précipite pour le récupérer et lui tapote les joues pour lui faire reprendre conscience. **

**Il se réveille en grimaçant avant de reprendre ses esprits.**

**Neji : -Et avec qui ? **

**L'auteur le regarde un sourire commercial aux lèvres. **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer.**

**Naruto : -J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…**

**Neji retombe dans les pommes et l'auteur retourne se mettre derrière l'écran de son PC, un grand sourire aux lèvres.**

**Naruto : -Bon est bien je vous laisse commentez les délires de son cerveau sérieusement atteint.**

**A bientôt tout le monde^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Review anonyme :**

**Lena : merci pour ta review, mais je pense que ce chapitre ne répondra pas favorablement à ta review, désolé mais il va y avoir quelques rebodissement dans la vie de Neji. N'hésite pas donner ton avis sur la suite^^.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Au même moment une ombre quitta elle aussi la place, d'où venait de disparaitre le groupe des nouveaux arrivants pour entré dans le bâtiment de l'Hokage.

Celle-ci remonta la rue principale en silence, personne sur le chemin, se dirigeant vers d'autres bâtiments à périphérie de Konoha, elle se déplaça furtivement, jusqu'à arriver devant une porte rénové récemment qu'elle franchit sans même frapper.

Se dirigeant directement vers l'espace salon, passant le corridor, elle y entra sans se cacher et put y voir un homme allonger sur un grand sofa de cuir noir. Ses yeux étaient bandés mais il ne semblait pas en souffrir seulement endormi tranquillement, un bras remonté derrière sa tête, lui servant d'oreiller. L'autre reposant une main sur son ventre, son corps musclé finement, voyant au travers d'un tee-shirt en résille, remontant négligemment au dessus de son nombril dévoilant sa peau pâle jusqu'à la limite d'un pantalon de cuir noir, une jambe pliée contre le dossier et l'autre à plat sur le canapé le soutenant.

L'intrus vit la respiration calme de l'homme soulever sa cage thoracique à un rythme régulier mais savait pertinemment qu'il ne dormait pas. Sans même bouger, la voix grave et calme de celui-ci fini de l'en persuader.

-Que me vaut ta visite ? Dit-il d'un ton froid.

L'ombre se rapprocha est s'assit dans le deuxième sofa en face du premier, ne quittant pas l'homme des yeux, mais elle resta muette.

-Tu sais que si tu viens uniquement pour m'importuner de ta présence, l'hokage peut très bien te trouver une mission pour t'occuper.

L'ombre se décida enfin à parler et se fut d'une voix grave et tout a fait masculine.

-Je ne peux même plus te rendre une visite, sans que tu ne me rabroue dès mon entrée alors ?

-Et pour quelle raison te ferais-je ce plaisir ?

Un soupir las sorti de la bouche du visiteur avant qu'il ne reprenne.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me reproche toujours mon comportement vis-à-vis de lui.

-Ce n'est pas vis-à-vis de lui, mais d'eux.

-Et en quoi cela te concerne t-il ?

L'homme aux yeux bandé se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur en face de son invité déplaisant et ignora la dernière réplique en poursuivant.

-Tu continu pourtant à les regarder en cachette, reprit-il.

L'autre ne dit pas un mot mais se releva dans le but de quitter les lieux. Se stoppant en entendant la réplique suivante.

-Tu fuis encore, je te reconnais bien là. Dit-il d'un ton narquois.

L'autre se retourna lançant un regard haineux que son interlocuteur ne vit pas. Mais il sentit parfaitement le chacra bouillonnant de l'autre. Puis se retourna pour sortir en claquant la porte sur son départ.

L'autre se rallongea et eut un soupir de désespoir.

-Tu finiras par comprendre idiot, j'espère uniquement qu'il ne sera pas trop tard…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Arrivé devant le bureau de la Godaime, ils n'eurent même pas le temps de frapper qu'ils entendirent la voix forte et autoritaire de la femme blonde.

-ENTREZ.

Tout le groupe entra, Naruto gardant les petits derrière lui. C'est quand ils furent tous dedans et que Sakura referma la porte. Que l'on ressenti bien l'aura menaçante venant du bureau de la chef de village, puis elle se leva et se rapprocha du blond lentement. Arrivé juste devant lui elle leva le point et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur la mâchoire de son opposant. Mais une poigne ferme mais douce lui attrapa son arme de destruction massive, la stoppant sans aucun effort, laissant tout le monde pantois. Les yeux si bleus, s'encrèrent dans ceux noisette et la voix grave de Naruto retentie.

-Evitons ça devant les enfants, baa-chan.

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, il avait réussi à arrêter son coup sans problème et en plus le désormais homme devant elle parlait d'une voix calme et posé. Elle ni croyait pas, restant stupéfaite, elle décrispa son point et fini par jeter ses bras cou du jeune homme d'une bonne tête et demi de plus qu'elle. Le serrant contre elle un moment, sous les yeux attendris des ninjas présents et les regards curieux des petits. Ils restèrent comme cela quelques minutes, Naruto aillant refermé ses bras autour de son hokage.

Au bout d'un moment elle se dégage doucement de leur étreinte et le fixe d'un air tendre.

-Tadaima, baa-chan.

L'hokage eut un sourire radieux avant qu'une larme ne coule sur sa joue et qu'elle réponde d'une voix chargé d'émotion.

-Okaerinasai.

Tout deux ce sourirent de nouveau, sous le regard larmoyant de Sakura et le sourire sincère de Neji et Sai. Quand une petite main vint attraper le pantalon de Naruto lui faisant baisser la tête et voir Kyoko qui le tirait sur son vêtement. Il se recula d'un pas et fit venir d'un geste de la main ses petits autour de lui. Relevant les yeux dans celui de la godaime il lui sourit fièrement en s'adressant à elle.

-Baa-chan, je te présente mes enfants…

La blonde resta un moment interdite, Sakura lui avait parlé d'enfants les accompagnants mais pas qu'ils étaient à Naruto, regardant chaque petit visage et son regard se voila de nouveau d'une émotion bien trop forte. Elle décida de garder les questions pour plus tard.

-Voilà Akira, caressant la tête du petit bonhomme, Jiro et Sho, faisant de même, Kaoru, Kyoko et Kin… Les enfants je vous présente Tsunade, elle est le Hokage du village et… aussi votre grand-mère.

La désigné redressa la tête et lui fit un sourire affectueux avant de s'agenouiller devant les petits, pour mieux les voir et les détailler. Et ce fut Kin qui étonna tout le monde en se jetant au cou de cette dernière, la serrant fortement dans ses petits bras. Sous la stupéfaction de Tsunade, qui mit un instant avant de réagir en l'entourant à son tour, les autres s'avancèrent plus calmement et avec une pointe d'appréhension, jetant un regard à leur père qui les incita à faire de même d'un petit signe de main.

Une fois les embrassades et retrouvailles terminées, elle demanda au blond de revenir le lendemain matin pour tout lui dire de son absence et…du reste, tout le monde décida qu'il était assez tard et qu'il fallait trouver un logement pour Naruto et les petits. Neji se proposa de les héberger le temps qu'on lui en trouve un assez grand pour sa tribu et le blond accepta rapidement en voyant les petits commencer à bailler de plus en plus souvent. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers la sortie, Sakura et Sai décidant de faire un bout de chemin avec eux, suivant le brun en discutant de tout et de rien.

Arrivé devant le quartier Uchiha, Naruto se tourna vers Neji en lui demandant.

-Tu habite dans le quartier Uchiha ?

Neji se mit à grimacer légèrement.

-J'ai eut quelques soucis avec ma famille, dit-il simplement. Sans en ajouter plus.

Sakura et Sai les laissèrent là en leur souhaitant bonne nuit et qu'ils se verraient demain matin. Suivant toujours, Naruto se vit mener dans une grande maison où ils entrèrent et Neji se fit assaillir de nouveau par ses enfants.

-J'ai préparé les chambre Neji-nii, vous n'aurez plus qu'à y installer les lits.

Le brun sourit à sa cousine qui arrivait dans le vestibule.

-Merci Hinata, c'est très gentil de ta part.

-Aller venez vous mettre à table c'est prêt. Dit la jeune femme.

Les petits se précipitèrent tous dans la grande salle à manger, suivit par les adultes d'un pas plus calme. Naruto put voir que la table était déjà dressé et les enfants s'attablèrent tous les uns contre les autres, ne laissant plus de place aux adultes qui finirent par ce mettre au sol sur la table basse du salon.

Une fois le repas fini, Hinata quitta la maison de son cousin pour rentré au domaine Hyuga, Neji se chargea de faire prendre leurs douches aux plus jeunes, surveillant les plus grands pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtises dans la salle d'eau, pendant que Naruto installait le lit de Kyoko dans la chambre des filles de Neji, les Jumeaux dans la chambre de Hizashi et les trois derniers dans la chambre d'ami.

Une fois tous les enfants propres et couchés, les deux adultes s'effondrèrent dans l'un des sofas du salon dans un grand soupir las. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela avant que Naruto, les bras écarté sur le haut du dossier, la tête rejeté en arrière et les yeux clos, ne prenne la parole.

-Comment Hinata à sut que tu nous hébergerais ?

-Je lui ai envoyé un messager quand nous sommes arrivé au village, c'est surement pour cela que les petits sont venu à ma rencontre aussi, ils ont dut le voir.

-Un messager ?

-Une invocation de mon démon.

Naruto redressa la tête les yeux écarquillés, alors que Neji redressait la sienne en le regardant interrogativement.

-Quoi ? Demanda le brun.

-Tu… tu sais déjà invoquer ?

Neji le regarda le petit sourire mi narquois, mi amusé sur les lèvres.

-Non mais, j'hallucine ! Je n'y arrive que depuis seulement trois ans et Gaara tout juste un an.

Ce que les deux jeunes hommes appelaient des invocations, étaient des démons plus ou moins fort apparentés à leur démon à queue, Neji pouvant donc invoquer toutes sortes de félins, alors que Naruto invoquait des renards et autres fennecs.

Le blond était vraiment estomaqué par les capacités de son camarade.

-Et ton démon, tu peux aussi le matérialiser ?

-Je n'ai réussi que des volutes de fumées mais…

-HAHA ! S'exclama Naruto, faisant relever un sourcil au brun, moi je sais l'invoquer lui aussi.

Naruto semblait aussi fière qu'un gamin de maternelle aillant réussi à battre ses amis à la course. Le brun le regarda un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire franc, se pliant en deux et des larmes glissant sur ses joues pâles, n'arrivant plus à s'arrêter. Naruto n'en revenait pas de le voir ainsi essayant de justifier son hilarité en baragouinant une phrase.

-Tu…hahaha…ta tête….hahaha… pire que…hahaha…pire que mes enfants….hahaha…

Naruto se mit à bouder dans toute sa maturité, alors que Neji se calmait doucement, se tenant les côté et essuyant ses yeux. Il se tourna vers le blond.

-Bon on va se coucher ? Par contre tu devras partager mon lit, je n'ai pas de futon.

-C'est bon, je vais dormir sur le canapé, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il, précipitamment.

-Ecoute Naruto, tu es mon invité, je ne vais pas te faire dormir sur le canapé tout de même et tu sais je ne vais pas te manger.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et détourna le regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Neji…tu…tu sais…ça fait…presque cinq ans…que je n'ai pas…dormi…seul…donc, je ne voudrais pas…tu vois quoi…

Le brun le regarda se tordre les doigts un moment avant de reprendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je te repousserais, si c'est ça dont tu as peur.

Naruto le regarda avant de lui faire un petit sourire que Neji lui rendit, avant de tourner les talons et commencer à monter à l'étage.

-Aller vient.

Il se leva donc et emboita le pas à son hôte. Après être passé à la douche l'un après l'autre, Neji était déjà dans le lit lorsque Naruto entra dans la chambre, habillé d'un boxer noir et une serviette sur la tête, il vit les yeux du brun s'attarder un instant sur sa plastique avant de rougir en les détournant.

-je…je peux m'habiller, si ça te dérange, lui dit alors le jichuuriki.

-Non, c'est… c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je… je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de voir… enfin tu vois quoi…

Le brun était rouge pivoine, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, depuis le temps qu'il dormait seul.

-Neji, tu es sur que ça ne dérangera pas ton ami(e), que tu dormes avec moi ?

Le brun baissa la tête, se cachant derrière ses longues mèches.

-Ne…ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai personne dans ma vie.

Naruto resta surprit, regardant juste Neji se coucher et lui tourner le dos en se collant au mur.

-Laisse tomber et viens te coucher, il faut que l'on se lève tôt demain.

Le blond n'ajouta rien, se posant des tonnes de questions mais ne voulant pas déranger son ami avec celles-ci. Il posa la serviette sur la commode et éteignit la lumière avant de venir se glisser sous les draps. Il s'allongea les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond, avant de reprendre la parole à voix basse.

-Je suis désolé Neji, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Un long soupir lui répondit avant que son compagnon de lit ne finisse par répondre.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Il fini par se retourner et le blond tourna la tête dans sa direction, leurs yeux clairs se rencontrant à la lumière de la pleine lune, au traverse de la fenêtre.

-Ecoute Naruto, je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant d'être arrivé au village… je… je ne voulais pas que tu refuse de revenir à cause de lui…je…

-De qui tu parle ? Lui demanda Naruto.

-Le deuxième père des petits.

Naruto le regarda un moment, attendant que Neji continu sur sa lancée, ce qu'il fit après un autre soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Je suis resté un an avec… le père des triplés, on vivait ici depuis six mois. Car ma famille ne l'a pas accepté, c'était une calomnie pour eux…puis j'ai…découvert que j'étais enceint, Matatabi voulait me faire la surprise donc n'a rien dit pendant le premier mois, mais j'ai commencé à avoir le ventre qui s'arrondissait légèrement et bizarrement…

Naruto vit le sourire qui avait fendu le visage du brun plongé dans ses souvenirs.

-Et j'ai commencé aussi à avoir des perturbations dans mon chacra et des nausées…j'ai donc demandé à ma démone de me dire si quelque chose clochait avec mon corps et elle à fini par me dire la nouvelle…

Le visage de Neji s'éclaira un instant avant de s'assombrir subitement.

-J'étais vraiment heureux, ne croyant pas à ma chance, être un homme et avoir tout de même des enfants de celui que j'aim…ais… Mais lui l'a prit beaucoup moins bien…me disant que je le savais…que vu ma relation avec mon démon, j'aurais dut lui en parler avant…qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfants…

Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle et Naruto n'y tint plus et le prit dans ses bras cherchant à le réconforter comme il pouvait. Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, Neji essayant de se calmer et le blond lui caressant la tête et le dos en des caresses apaisantes. Quand Naruto sentit sous ses doigts passant et repassant dans les cheveux du brun quelque chose qu'il connaissait bien. Il baissa la tête et put voir que la colère que ressentait Neji se manifestait malgré lui. Deux oreilles félines et noir étaient apparu sur le crane de son hôte, plaqué dessus en signe de tristesse. Et il put voir quelque chose remuer nerveusement sous le drap derrière le dos de son ami, qui qualifiât comme étant son appendice dorsal de démon.

Naruto attendit calmement que son camarade se soit reprit mais le garda contre lui, diffusant des phéromones apaisantes, Gaara et lui se le faisait souvent mutuellement pour calmer l'autre, Neji avait le nez contre le torse nu du blond et respirait son odeur, se calmant petit à petit. Restant tout contre son ami, ne voulant pas lui montrer son visage, il poursuivit son histoire.

-Il…il ne m'aimait surement pas assez…mais moi…je l'aimais… tellement… et ces petits en moi étaient un véritable cadeau pour moi…

Le blond ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il avait ressentit, le bonheur de porter la vie.

-Il m'a quitté et il est partit de la maison, prenant toutes ses affaires…j'ai pleuré…tellement…pendant des jours…

Le brun se mit à trembler entre ses bras, sanglotant doucement. Naruto le resserra contre lui. Diffusant un peu plus de cette odeur apaisante, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la douleur de Neji, la peine d'être rejeté, délaissé face à cette grossesse et définitivement seul.

-Je me suis retrouvé seul… dans cette maison trop grande pour moi… mais… je savais qu'elle serait bientôt remplit… c'est ce qui ma donné la force…

Le blond ça aussi le savait, dans ses moments difficiles, il pensait à ses enfants qu'il aurait bientôt entre ses bras. Mais lui une fois arrivé à Suna avait eu toute la fratrie No Subaku pour le soutenir et l'épauler. Neji avait-il eut quelqu'un lui ? Comme pour répondre à sa question Neji reprit.

-Hinata était là elle… venant me voir… me couvant comme une mère… elle le fait toujours d'ailleurs…

Naruto eut un sourire en revoyant la jeune femme les accueillir tout à l'heure, le repas et les chambres prêtent.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivé sans elle… et les petits adorent leur tata… elle est aussi leur marraine…

Neji resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre.

-Ma grossesse n'a pas vraiment était simple, entre le fait de faire accepter aux autres qu'en tant qu'homme je puisse porter des enfants et de plus de …lui…

Naruto fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il pensait bien que cela avait dut être dure à faire accepter mais pourquoi spécialement de cet homme là ?

-On m'a traité de monstre, de pariât, d'inconscient et bien d'autre encore…

Le blond eut mal au cœur à entendre ça. Lui qui redoutait encore la réaction des autres sur ses enfants.

-Mais tout ceux de notre génération, se sont battu, becs et ongles pour me faire accepter de nouveau, ils ont aussi étaient de grands soutiens pour moi à se moment là…

Naruto se sentit rassuré que Neji est pu compter sur tout leur groupe, il sentit comme un léger poids tombé de ses épaules.

-Tout le monde c'est relayer pour m'aider, me soutenir et préparé l'arrivée des enfants…ma grossesse à durée cinq mois, c'est Tsunade-sama qui m'a accouché…mais les choses n'ont pas étaient roses…

Il sentit les mains de Neji se resserrer sur sa nuque, se rapprochant encore plus de lui, collant son nez dans sa gorge, humant son odeur calmante et leurs torses nus se coller l'un à l'autre. Il le resserra à son tour pour le rassurer.

-Les filles sont partis en couveuse mais elles étaient fortes et n'y sont resté que quelques jours…mais…mon fils…lui…a eut… plus de mal… Tsunade-sama à dut… le… ranimer… trois fois… pendant la première semaine… il est resté prêt d'un mois en service de réanimation…

Naruto lui caressa doucement entre ses deux oreilles félines, l'apaisant quelque peu.

-L'hokage m'a expliqué que ses sœurs ont plus profité que lui pendant la grossesse et que c'était donc dut à cela…mais au bout du compte, il c'est vite rattrapé et est aussi robuste que ses sœurs…

Il eut un soupir de soulagement, se détendant un peu contre le corps chaud collé au sien.

-J'ai souvent sentit « sa » présence derrière les fenêtres de l'hôpital quand Hisashi se battait pour survivre mais il n'est jamais entré le voir, ni nos filles… pourtant je sens souvent son chacra non loin de nous mais je l'ignore pour ne pas perturber les enfants… j'appréhende le jour où ils me demanderont des explications.

Naruto grimaça, lui l'avait déjà eut cette demande et il n'avait que sut leur dire qu'il leur expliquerait quand ils seront un peu plus grand.

-Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas…mais je l'espère pourtant toujours…

Naruto resserra encore sa prise, il n'aimait pas sentir son ami comme cela. Il l'avait connu fort, déterminé, confiant et fier, il se demandait qui avait put briser et changer son ami à ce point. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux, donc il n'avait entendu que des « on dit » sur ce sentiment profond, il avait ici encore la preuve, que ce sentiment pouvait fortement changer une personne. A cet instant Neji était fragile et frêle entre ses bras, il se jura d'aider son hôte, le comportement de l'autre était étrange, il n'avait pas l'air de se foutre réellement de leur sort, vu que le brun le sentait les observer parfois, il fallait qu'il voit si cette famille ne pourrait pas se recomposer. La voix grave du blond chuchota contre son oreille féline.

-Qui est-ce Neji ?

Le brun se crispa de nouveau et se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras musclés de son ami.

-C'est…c'est…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**- Non, pas taper ! Désolé mais je voulais d'abord avoir vos avis^^, Alors qui est le deuxième père des enfants de Neji, à votre avis ?**

**Dites moi tout^^. **

**A bientôt, Tsuki.**


End file.
